Brigas, Encontros e Confusão na Escola
by Ayame-Kagome
Summary: eh a continuação do não sei o titulo ainda ou brigas encotro e confusão...Agora eles estão na escola, o q será q vai acontecer?Mtas outras coisas estão por vir e so abrir e conferir q besta rimo ¬.¬CAPITULO 8 ON!
1. Chapter 1

Primeiro dia de aula e alguns empecilhos (¬.¬)

Na casa de Inu & Cia, os pais de Sango já tinham ido trabalhar e todos já estavam acordados, todos menos uma menina que dormia profundamente encolhida nas colchas, lençóis e travesseiros...

**SANGO: **Anda Kagome acorda!Todos já estamos prontos, assim você vai perder a hora**_! Sango tentava acordar a prima/amiga a qualquer custo._**

**KAGOME: **A mamãe eu já falei que não saio com amigos bêbados! **_Viajava a menina no sono._**

**SANGO: **Eu hein...Vai logo Kagome...O Inuyasha vai sair sem você!

Kagome imediatamente levanta da casa em um pulo.

**KAGOME:** Ele não ousaria! **_Os olhos da garota eram puras chamas, assim ela sai correndo para o banheiro para se vestir._**

**SANGO:** Aff, agora eu já sei como acordar ela toda manhã! **_Comemorava Sango que em seguida desce as escadas de sua casa e se senta a mesa._**

**RIN:** Ela resolveu acordar?

**SANGO:** Só foi eu falar que o Inuyasha não iria esperá-la que a menina pulou dá cama, impressionante!

**INUYASHA:** Ah, ela ainda acredito que não fosse esperar ela, fiquei a noite inteira sem vê-la e ela ainda pensa isso!

**RIN:** Nossa, olha o Romeu! Eu hein.**_Ironiza Rin._**

**INUYASHA:** Só porque o seu príncipe já foi embora não quer dizer que teremos que agüentar o seu mau humor matinal! **_Diz o hanyou no mesmo tom._**

**RIN: **Idiota**_. Fala em um tom baixo._**

OOooOOooOOooOOoo 

Na casinha de Kouga e Cia a manhã estava calma, por incrível que parece, nenhuma guerra, ou xingamentos.

AYAME: Uahhhh -Que sono!Eu já estava acostumada a dormir tarde e acordar cedo._A lobinha estava com uma cara de sono horrível._

**BANKOTSU: **Não te xingo agora, porque estou com muito sono para raciocinar uma boa xingação.

**AYAME: **Como se você raciocinasse, mas tudo bem, vamos comer, o Kouga e o Miroku já devem estar preparando o rango da manhã.**_Bankotsu seguiu a menina com uma cara nada feliz, 1 porque estava com sono e 2 porque Ayame tirou ele._**

**KOUGA: **Que panqueca horrível, parece a Ayame cozinhando, eca.** _Kouga faz uma careta e Ayame chega no mesmo momento em que Kouga fala mal de sua comida._**

**AYAME: **Bonito hein?Falando mal da minha gororoba pelas costas!

**KOUGA: **Mas você mesma acha isso!**_Tenta se justificar._**

**AYAME**: Mas não é pra ficar espalhando!Parece que não sei viu ¬.¬

**MIROKU: **Ah, já que não gostaram da comida façam melhor que eu desisto! Vou comer bolacha! **_Terminando de falar Miroku abre o armário e pega uma trakinas de chocolate e começa a devorar._**

**BANKOTSU: **Você vai ficar com dor de barriga, não comeu nada salgado e já vai comer doce!

**MIROKU: **Virou a minha mãe agora?Ah não enche.**_Diz Miroku engolindo a terceira bolacha._**

**BANKOTSU: **Já que é assim eu como também**._Bankotsu pega outro pacote de trakinas, só que de limão_ (sou inteiramente viciada nela, eu admito! T.T)**

**KOUGA E AYAME: **Eu hein!** _Os dois resolvem comer umas frutas e tomar suco de uva._**

Todos na casa dos sem noção terminam de comer e vão para a escola...Já na casa do povo doido estavam atrasados.

RIN: Eu não acredito que no primeiro dia de aula estamos atrasados!Isso é incrível!

**INUYASHA: **Ninguém está te prendendo aqui, se quiser ir suma, eu vou esperar a Kagome**_!Diz Inuyasha que estava sentado em posição de lótus e com os braços cruzados._**

**RIN: **Eu hein que mal humor logo de manhã!Acho que já vou indo!Vamos Sango?

**SANGO: **Vamos, espera só eu colocar esse brinco...Pronto, vamos...-Tchau Kagome!-Tchau Inu.**_Sango abre a porta e sai._**

**RIN: **Tchau povo!** _Rin vai logo atrás de Sango._**

_**Kagome desce as escadas apressadamente.**-_Ué, elas já foram?Não esperaram a gente?

**INUYASHA: **Deixa para lá e vamos juntos.**_Kagome cora um pouco e dá um sorriso_**

**KAGOME: **Ta bom Inu, eu só vou pegar minha bolsa.**_Kagome sobe novamente pega sua bolsa e desce de novo_**.-Estou pronta...

**INUYASHA: **Então vamos.**_Inuyasha pega na mão de Kagome e abre a porta, Kagome fica um pouco vermelha, mas fica feliz em saber que estão atrasados, mas que mesmo assim Inuyasha a esperou._**

Alguns minutos se passam e o sinal toca, e nada de Inuyasha e Kagome chegarem.Já o outro povo estavam se encaminhando juntos para suas salas.

**BANKOTSU: **Ué, será que aqueles dois morreram?

**MIROKU**: Devem ter preferido ficar fazendo sem-vergonhice huhuhu.**_Miroku estava com uma cara super maliciosa._**

SANGO: Nem todo mundo e como você...

**RIN: **Mudando de pato para ganso...Em que sala vocês caíram?

**MIROKU: **Cai com o Bankotsu, Inuyasha e Sango, como se fosse novidade, já que só existe um terceiro de manhã.

**RIN: **Que pobreza!

**KOUGA: **Já nós fizemos uma gambiarra e falamos com a diretora e ela deixou estudarmos na mesma sala...Eu, Kagome, Ayame e Rin.

**MIROKU: **Então estamos todos felizes heheheh, vou estudar com a Sango!Como isso é bom!

Depois de um tempo eles se despedem pois cada um acham suas respectivas salas de aula.

OoooOOooOOooOooOooOO 

KAGOME: Estamos atrasados!_Corria Kagome desesperada para chegar na escola._

**INUYASHA: **Calma, é só o primeiro dia!**_Inuyasha corria na mesma velocidade que ela sem nenhum esforço._**

**KAGOME: **Por isso mesmo!Eu quero saber quem serão os carrascos desse ano**!_Dizia a garota correndo e tentando pegar fôlego para falar._**

**INUYASHA: **Isso é tão importante para você Kagome?

**KAGOME**: Muito!

**INUYASHA: **Então eu te levo.**_Inuyasha sorri e pega Kagome no colo, a menina fica meio sem reação.Inuyasha começa então a correr muito mais rápido chegando rapidamente na escola_.**

**KAGOME: **Porque você não me falou isso antes...Se bem que você é hanyou é muito mais resistente que nós humanos.

**INUYASHA: **Porque eu queria ficar mais com você, já que nossas salas são separadas.**_Kagome fica um pouco vermelha e beija Inuyasha._**

**KAGOME: **Bobo, nós nos veremos no intervalo...Agora eu tenho que ir!**_Kagome dá um selinho em Inuyasha e sai correndo a procura de sua sala.Inuyasha espera Kagome sumir de sua vista e vai até sua sala._**

OoooOOooOOooOOooOO 

_Kagome chega em sua sala um pouco atrasada o professor só a adverte para não chegar mais atrasada, então a menina uma carteira vaga atrás de Rin...Ficou assim: Rin na penúltima carteira da segunda fileira da janela, Kagome atrás dela e Kouga de seu lado, só que na primeira fileira da janela e Ayame ficou sentada na frente de Kouga._

**RIN: **Você demorou!**_Rin virou-se para poder falar com a amiga/prima._**

**KAGOME: **É que viemos a maior parte do trajeto devagar e conversando, quando percebemos que estávamos atrasados começamos a correr e ele me trouxe no colo.**_Kagome cora um pouco._**

**RIN: **Safadinha!Já estava assanhada né?...Brincadeira viu prima?** _Rin sorri para prima._**

**KAGOME: **Dessa vez passa ehehe.

OOooOOooOOooOOoo 

Aconteceu o mesmo com o Inuyasha, ele chegou na sala e se sentou na frente do Bankotsu, que ficava na primeira fileira da porta penúltima carteira, Sango ficava de seu lado e Miroku atrás dela na segunda fileira da porta (deu pra entender td dos dois? O.o)

**BANKOTSU: **Inuyasha, você já percebeu quem está aqui?**_Pergunta o garoto sussurrando para o amigo._**

**INUYASHA: **Não...Quem?**_Pergunta com uma ponta de curiosidade._**

**BANKOTSU: **A Kikyou...E ela não para de olhar pra cá!

**INUYASHA: **E eu com isso?Não fui com a cara dela deis do dia que a contrataram para ficar na sorveteria.**_Inuyasha estava com uma cara fechada._**

**BANKOTSU: **Você que sabe, mas que ela está olhando ah ela está! Diz Bankotsu convicto.

As aulas se passaram rapidamente, vez ou outra Rin e Ayame advertiam Kagome sobre um garoto que não parava de encará-la, só que como ela era meio tímida e já tinha namorado e um namorado a qual amava muito então resolveu não olhar, por mais que elas dissessem que o garoto era bonito Kagome nem deu bola...O intervalo finalmente chegou, uma ótima oportunidade para Kagome ver Inuyasha e o restante do pessoal se verem.

INUYASHA: Kagome! Como foram as aulas?Perguntava o hanyou enquanto se aproximava dela.

KAGOME: Foram horríveis, cada carrasco que vou te contar, um pior que o outro...A professora de Geografia já apelidamos de Fofão ela é uma das piores!Dizia a garota com uma cara desanimada.

BANKOTSU: HhuHAUHAUHAUhau Fofão! HAHuahUAHuahUHA...Legal.Fala Bankotsu se intrometendo.

INUYASHA: Ganso ¬.¬...Então né KAGOME! Como eu estava falando com você e você comigo!Os meus professores também não dão mole, mas porque fofão?Inuyasha deixou bem claro que estava falando só com a Kagome, Bankotsu bufou de raiva e ficou conversando com os outros.

KAGOME: Por causa daquele bicho feio da bochecha grande e vermelha, a dela é assim heheheheh.

AYAME: Eu não agüento mais aula! A lobinha estava com a cabeça baixa com uma voz desanimada.

KOUGA: Primeiro dia de aula já está assim, quero ver quando for abril como você vai estar...

AYAME: Morta T.T

SANGO: É verdade, o primeiro dia de aula só é legal para ver os amigos, fala serio, ninguém merece!

MIROKU: Pelo menos caímos juntos meu amor!Os olhinhos de Miroku brilhavam, mas a desilusão de Sango veio logo depois que ele passou a mão em partes não muito apropriadas da moça...Levando como corretivo um tapa daqueles de virar a cara e estrelar.

SANGO: Olha o namorado hentai, ordinário, safado e idiota que fui arrumar...Parece o Snoop Dog, seu tarado!

MIROKU: Ai meu rosto!Cada vez mais forte, impressionante...Sango você está fazendo musculação?

SANGO: Besta ¬.¬

RIN: Acho mais apropriado mula ou estrupício (assistindo mto xica da silva ')

MIROKU: Vocês só me ofendem!Miroku faz uma cara de triste.

BANKOTSU: Se você acha que a Sango vai cair nessa de novo?Você sempre fazia isso para passar a mão nela, agora não cola mais...Bankotsu falava e batia a mão na cabeça de Miroku que ficava parado com cara de idiota.-Deu para entender?

MIROKU: ÉÉÉÉÉ´...NÃO!

RIN: Se é assim Pedala Robinho.Rin dá um tapa forte na cabeça do Miroku que vai para frente.

BANKOTSU: Você se esqueceu que o Robinho não ta mais aqui?Agora é Samba Tévez!Bankotsu dá outro tapa forte na cabeça de Miroku que vai mais pra frente ainda e quase caindo.

MIROKU: Ei, vocês pensam que eu sou o que?

BANKOTSU: Saco de pancada!

RIN: Bola de futebol!

KOUGA: Um otário que nós fazemos de idiota!

SANGO: Um capacho!

INUYASHA: Um boneco do posto!

KAGOME: Uma mula de carga! Todos respondiam assim que o outro terminava, o que surpreendeu mais foi o Inuyasha e a Kagome que chegaram de bicões a conversa dos outros...Miroku estava com uma gota enorme na cabeça e dando umas risadas sem graça.

MIROKU: Vocês me amam hehehe...

O sinal toca e todos voltam para suas salas felizes, sem saberem que estavam sendo espiados por duas pessoas, que não estavam juntas mais tinham quase os mesmos interesses que eles...Uma delas era a Kikyou que não tirava os zoio (XD) do Inuyasha, agora o outro...Mistério (huahuahuah)...As aulas passaram-se normalmente, eles saíram mais cedo, como é de costume nos primeiros dias de aula (pelo menos aqui é assim XD)...Kagome estava indo embora de mãos dadas com o Inuyasha e com seus amigos., quando escuta alguém lhe chamar.Kagome se vira e leva um susto com quem estava lhe chamando.

KAGOME: V-você!Kagome gagueja nas palavras, Inuyasha já fecha a cara e todos olham para os três surpresos.

GAROTO: Se lembrou de mim? Fico feliz!

KAGOME: Como eu poderia me esquecer de você?Kagome parecia estar surpresa, já Inuyasha estava morrendo de raiva e ciúmes.

GAROTO: Mas me parece que esqueceu muito bem.

KAGOME: Eu...Eu...

CONTINUA...

Gente...Vocês já devem sabe quem é né?Está muito na cara, mas pelo menos você ficam curiosos para saber o desenrolar da trama hauahuahuu q idiota ¬.¬...Bom DESCULPA pela demora, estava com crise de cabeça podre q não consegue pensar em nada, isso é uma crise horrível e tbm estava meio depre...intaum juntou a crise com outra crise ai jah viu gerou outra crise pior ainda uhauahuahauhu, mas espero q os próximos ñ demorem tanto "...Se tiver mtos erros perdão é q eu nem rvisei, terminei e to portando ahauhauahauh...Desculta to sem tempo depois comento as reviews no proximo XD


	2. Olha quem sou eu XD

Olha quem sou eu XD

No ultimo capitulo do negocio sem noção que eu escrevo...

Kagome estava indo embora de mãos dadas com o Inuyasha e com seus amigos., quando escuta alguém lhe chamar.Kagome se vira e leva um susto com quem estava lhe chamando.

KAGOME: V-você!Kagome gagueja nas palavras, Inuyasha já fecha a cara e todos olham para os três surpresos.

GAROTO: Se lembrou de mim? Fico feliz!

KAGOME: Como eu poderia me esquecer de você?Kagome parecia estar surpresa, já Inuyasha estava morrendo de raiva e ciúmes.

GAROTO: Mas me parece que esqueceu muito bem.

KAGOME: Eu...Eu...

Agora na continuação que eu estou tirando do forno agora...Ops, acho que queimo '

**GAROTO: **Você mal terminou comigo já está com esse ai**?_Aponta o garoto com um olhar de nojo para Inuyasha, o hanyou o olha com um olhar fuzilante, sendo segurado por Kouga e Bankotsu._**

**KAGOME: **Houjo eu...Eu...Não tinha terminado com você por causa do Inuyasha...Era porque eu não gostava de você como namorado e já te disse isso.**_Explicava a garota calmamente para Houjo._**

**HOUJO: **E eu já te disse que não irei desistir de você tão fácil.**_Fala Houjo com um olhar confiante_.-**Você ainda será minha namorada novamente, porque você sempre foi minha!**_Houjo estava com bastantes ciúmes.(Esse idiota ¬¬)_**

**INUYASHA: **Eu já agüentei muito!**_Inuyasha se solta de seus amigos e dá um soco na cara do Houjo, seu nariz começa a sangrar_**.-Isso é para você aprender a ter mais respeito com a minha namorada! **(Será q existe alguém q gosta do Houjo? O.o)**

**HOUJO: **Seu idiota!**_Houjo parte para cima de Inuyasha, mas antes que o garoto conseguisse lhe atingir, o hanyou lhe dá outro soco que dessa vez o garoto cai no chão._**

**INUYASHA: **Vamos embora Kagome, esse daí é muito fraco pra me enfrentar!.**_Inuyasha pegou na mão de Kagome e começou a andar.Kagome estava meio vermelha por causa do acontecido._**

**SANGO: **Aeeee Inuyasha, provou que não é frouxo!**_Sango começou a pular nas costas de Inuyasha que emburrou a cara._**

**AYAME: **Agora sim você está honrando as calças que usa!**_Ayame fazia cara de idiota._**

**MIROKU: **Amiguinho, agora você é um homem feito hauahuahua.**_Miroku estava com os olhos lacrimejando_**.-Que orgulho, meu bebê está crescendo!

**BANKOTSU: **Ta, não exagera Miroku, um quase homem, porque ele ainda é meio infantil!

**KOUGA: **Isso é verdade, parece idiota, implica por qualquer coisa!

**RIN: **Criança que faz isso, não para de reclamar.**_Inuyasha já estava vermelho de raiva, por causa de seus amigos e Kagome vendo que a qualquer momento a fera iria se libertar tentava o acalmar ._**

**INUYASHA: **CALEM A BOCA BANDO DE INFELIZES!**_Todos olharam surpresos para Inuyasha que estava visivelmente nervoso._**

**BANKOTSU: **Ok, ok Claudete...Ops Inuyasha** (o q o Nelson Rubens não faz com as pessoas')._Bankotsu dá um sorriso amarelo.O restante olhou para o Bankotsu com caras de idiotas_**-O que foi?**_Pergunta inocentemente._**

**AYAME: **Nada não hehehe...

**BANKOTSU: **Ah, você é o de menos.

**AYAME: **Otário ¬.¬

Todos conversavam animadamente até que chegam na casa do povo sem noção (Nós fizemos o conselho e o Kouga foi aceito para o club dos sem noção, ao qual eu sou presidente e o Joselito vice hauahuhau)

**AYAME: **Até amanhã gente**._A lobinha dá um tchau pra o pessoal todo, sendo seguida pelos outros da casa que já haviam se despedido._**

_O povo dá outra casa segue seus rumos calmos até chegarem em casa._

**SANGO**: Até que enfim chegamos!Estou podre!Com sono!** _Dizia a garota com cara de cansada se jogando no sofá._**

**INUYASHA: **O meu dia tava tão bom até parecer àquele trouxa do Houjo.**_Inuyasha faz uma cara feia ao pronunciar o nome Houjo._**

**KAGOME: **Inuyasha?Você está com ciúmes?**_Pergunta a menina olhando para o hanyou com de curiosa._**

**INUYASHA: **Hein?O que você falo?** _Pergunta totalmente vermelho,se fazendo de burro._**

**KAGOME: **Você ouviu, fala!

**INUYASHA: **O que?Ouvi?Tem certeza? **_Pergunta com uma cara de que não sabe o que é._**

**KAGOME: **Pare de idiotice e fala logo!**_Diz a menina impaciente._**

**INUYASHA: **Dizer o que?**_Continuava com a mesma cara._**

**KAGOME: **QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA COM CIUMES!**_Grita a garota já sem paciência._**

**INUYASHA:**Ahhhh, isso...ÉÉÉÉÉÉ...Não oras**._Fala totalmente vermelho._**

**KAGOME: **Inuyasha...Senta.**_Inuyasha se esborracha no chão._**

**INUYASHA: **Ei!Porque você fez isso?**_Pergunta meio irritado se levantando do chão._**

**KAGOME: **Porque você foi idiota!Mentiu!

**INUYASHA: **Quem disse que eu menti?**_Perguntava com um olhar provocador._**

**KAGOME: **Ora seu...Cachorro, vira-lata, remelento, fedendo a carniça!

**INUYASHA: **Ei, e você que é magrela, se bater um vento um pouco forte te carrega, sua esquelética...**_Sango e Rin assistiam a cena com raiva, não agüentavam mais tanta idiotice de ambas as partes._**

**AS DUAS: **CALEM-SE, CALEM-SE, CALEM-SE QUE VOCÊS NOS DEIXAM LOUUUUCA! **_Gritam as moças vermelhas devido à força do grito, já os dois pararam se entreolharam e caíram na risada._**

**INUYASHA: **Parecia o kiko com a bochecha de almôndega hauahuahua.**_Inuyasha segurava a bairriga de tanto rir._**

**KAGOME: **E a Rin com a perna troncha igual à dele hauahuahua_.**Kagome se agacha e continua rindo**.**Sango e Rin se entreolham e surgem duas veias na cabeça delas, seguidas de uma gota enorme.**_

**SANGO E RIN**: Nós não merecemos isso!**_Lamentam as duas._**

**OoooOOooOOooOOoo**

_**Na casa dos sem noção Kouga e Ayame estavam na sala assistindo TV, enquanto Bankotsu e Miroku tentavam achar algo para forrar a pança.**_

AYAME: Kouga?_Chama a lobinha virando para fitar o lobo._

**KOUGA: **O que foi?**_Pergunta sem tirar os olhos da tv._**

**AYAME: **Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

**KOUGA: **Claro!**_Kouga agora fitava Ayame._**

**AYAME: **Você ainda gosta da Kagome?

**KOUGA: **Acho que não, mas porque você está me perguntando isso?**_Estranha um pouco._**

**AYAME**: Porque...

**BANKOSTU: **Meus amigos!**_Bankotsu chega com um hambúrguer todo atolado de coisas nele, tudo misturado, colocou até batata frita e vinagrete. (bem na hora q eu escrevi isso a minha mãe chego em casa com um big x picanha hauahuahau)_**

**AYAME: **Idiota!** _Xinga Ayame baixinho._**

**MIROKU: **Oi povo, vai um hots dogs ae?**_Pergunta segurando o hot dog em sua mão._**

**KOUGA**: Não, não muito obrigado, não estou com você...Você quer Ayame?

**AYAME: **É...Não obrigado...**_Ayame ficou com o semblante triste._**

**BANKOTSU: **Ta engasgada?Porque essa cara de otária?

**AYAME: **Cala boca idiota, eu vou para o meu quarto...**_Ayame então se levanta do sofá e vai até seu quarto._**

**BANKOTSU: **O que deu nela?**_Pergunta Bankotsu enquanto dava uma mordida no seu super hambúrguer._**

**KOUGA: **Não sei, mas ficaremos sabendo amanhã...Eu vou falar com ela.

**MIROKU: **O que aconteceu antes da gente chegar?** _Pergunta com cara de malicioso._**

**KOUGA: **Nada seu pervertido! Eu não sou você!**_Fala meio corado e nervoso._**

**MIROKU: **Calma, era brincadeira hehehe...

**KOUGA: **Eu vou é dormir!** _Dizendo isso ele vai dormir no seu quarto._**

**MIROKU: **Termina logo de comer idiota, senão a gente vai dormir tarde!

**BANKOTSU: **Perai...**_Bankotsu enfia a metade do hambúrguer na boca e tenta mastigar._**

**MIROKU: **Aff, seu porco...Não era pra tanto!** _Miroku faz uma cara de nojo._**

**BANKOTSU: **Vo e fao q nois tia q domi **(Tradução: vc falou que nós tinha que dormir XD) **

**MIROKU: **Cala boca meu, mastiga primeiro!

**BANKOTSU: **Ta om.**_Bankotsu mastiga lentamente a comida, depois de uns 2 minutos ele termina de comer.-_**Heheheheh pronto.

**MIROKU: **Aff, até que enfim...Vamos.

Os dois então vão dormir em seus devidos quartos.Já na casa de Inu & Cia eles finalmente tinham parado de tirar sarro um dá cara do outro e estavam assistido Todo Mundo em Pânico 2...Será que eles pararam mesmo de tirar sarro? 

**INUYASHA: **Hhauhauahuahau a Kagome parece a Sindy quando faz cara de retardada auahuahuahua.**_Inuyasha quase cai do sofá ao fazer a comparação._**

KAGOME: E você que parece aquele viado com tendência hetero, só tem namorada pra disfarçar ¬¬._Todos se matavam de rir menos Inuyasha._

RIN: A Sango parece aquela doida namorada do viado com tendência hetero ..._Todos deram risada, menos a Sango._

SANGO: Pelo menos eu não pareço àquela porca que não toma banho ¬¬._Todos caíram novamente na risada, aquele filme já era ótimo, com eles zuando então, era melhor!_

KAGOME: Ta gente, mas eu não corro igual ela._Diz Kagome num tom nervoso._

SANGO: Corre pior ahuhauhauahuahau

KAGOME: Cala boca sua corna manca de namorado viado!

RIN: Que eu saiba o Inu que é assim! Auhauhuahau

INUYASHA: Eu sou o que?_Pergunta meio alterado._

RIN: heheheh nada não, coisa minha sem importância.

_E assim o filme acabou com um fim meio...Sem noção, mas tudo bem, até parece que eles iriam fazer um final com noção, já que o filme todo foi sem noção..Bom voltando a estória "...Eles já estavam se preparando para dormir e seus pais ainda não tinham chegado._

INUYASHA: Vamos dormir como a gente sempre dormia, meus pais num chegaram, agente pode trancar a porta hauahuahuahu.

KAGOME: Isso me pareceu meio malicioso._Fala Kagome com uma cara de quem comeu e não gosto (hein? o.O) _

INUYASHA: Eu não virei o Miroku...Eu hein, nem confia em mim mais!_Inuyasha fez cara de triste._

KAGOME: A gente só vai dormir né?_Pergunta ainda desconfiada._

INUYASHA: O tempo que nós dormíamos juntos aconteceu alguma coisa?

KAGOME: Vai que a safadeza do Miroku te afetou por algum motivo.

INUYASHA: A Kagome, faça me o favor né...Até parece que eu vou ficar te tarando..._Inuyasha fez uma cara de indignado_...-A menos que você queira._Inuyasha muda a sua expressão para uma maliciosa._

KAGOME: Sabia!SEU HENTAI...SENTA!_Inuyasha se esborracha no chão._

INUYASHA: Ai Kagome eu tava brincando!_Diz se levantando do chão._

KAGOME: Ta bom vai vamos dormir!EU DISSE DORMIR!_Kagome coloca ênfase na ultima frase._

INUYASHA: Eu hein, já escutei não sou surdo não!

KAGOME: Disso eu sei, só que deixar claro!_Inuyasha faz uma carinha engraçada e dá um selinho em Kagome, que fica vermelhinha._

_Os dois então vão pro quarto DORMIR (Mentes poluídas ¬¬) e depois de uns 15 minutos os pais de Rin e Cia chegam em casa._

PAI: Ai, que sono, vamos trocar de roupa e dormir._Dizia exausto._

MÃE: Claro ..._Os dois sobem as escadas e constatam que faltavam Inu e Kag em suas camas e que um quarto estava fechado._

PAI: NÃOOOOO!_Os dois começam a bater desesperadamente na porta fechada e Inuyasha e Kagome nem ai...Dormindo feitos anjos._

MÃE: E agora? _Pergunta um pouco ofegante._

PAI: A deixa eles._Fala tranqüilo_.

MÃE: Como é que é?Ficou louco?_Pergunta com uma veia saltando de sua testa._

PAI: Eu confesso que fico até feliz, nossos filhos não são gays...

MÃE: Nesse ponto você está certo...Nossos filhos são heteros._Os olhos da senhora brilhavam._

PAI: Meu filhinho e filhinhas não são gays nem sapatas._Os olhos dele também brilhavam._

MÃE: Vamos dormir meu bem...Amanhã temos muito trabalho._Fala feliz e orgulhosa._

PAI: Claro amor, vamos sim heheheh._Os dois então migram para os seus quartos felizes dá vida, por seus filhos serem normais, como eles diziam..._

_E assim todos dormiam tranqüilamente na maior paz do mundo inteiro...Será que por muito tempo?_

CONTINUA...

GENTE MIL DESCUPAS, por não ter colocado as respostas das reviews e ter demorado...o 1º problema é q eu fikei morrendo de medo da minha mãe me pegar na net ahauhauahuah ai num respondi huhuhuhu tava de castigo ¬¬, se bem q ainda estou de castigo em partes ¬¬...E o segundo problema era preguiça mesmo ' tava com o capitulo todo bolado na cabeça só q a preguiça num dexava escrever ahuahuahuah...vc6 entendem neh? "MAS FINALMENTE TERMINEI! E postei eh claro senão vc6 num estariam lendo isso agora neh? Bom vamos largar de besteiras e vamos as reviews da 1º fase ultimo cap

Sango-Web: Eu sou de Sampa XD...Aki tbm pega a Mix hauahuahauu, eu amoooo o doutor pimpolho e o incrivel rosca tbm hauahauhau, morro de rir deles ahuahuahau...Tu eh de fortaleza neh?Hhauhauahuahuha q bom q o capitulo estava engraçado, bom agora eu estou tentando estabilizar a fic, tipo uma parte do cap e engraçada e a outra romântica, espero q esteja conseguindo "...A cap 2 dá segunda fase está aki uhullll, espero que esteja gostando da nova fase XD

Kissus e Ja Ne!

Rebeca: huahauahu q bom q vc achou engraçado o cap 16 fiko mto feliz, pq eu achava q num sabia fazer, mais ai vocês aparecem e iluminam a minha vida olhos brilhando olhando para o horizonte -ahuahuahauh...melhorei...ebaaaa vc tbm eh doida!Faremos novamente o conselho dos sem noção para ver se c eh aprovada hauahuahuah...Espero q tenha gostado desses 2 ultimos capts...

Kissus e Ja Ne!

Hyuri Higurashi Black: Oi trem doida! tu tah bem?auhauahu sabe como eh neh? eu adoro fazer essas coisas com eles, tds eles, mas a Rin foi a escolhida para se ferrer dessa vez hauahuaua...Não liga naum ...uhauahauhau eu tbm sou meio analfa o que eu faria sem o Word?Ainda assim erro igual uma condenada ¬.¬...hauhauahu eu tbm tava com pressa no otro por isso num colokei as respostas antes...O medo de ser pega indo na net era maior ahuahuahauhu...Tipo nois quase num se falemo por msn neh+ como meu santo eh forte ainda falaremo mais hauahuahauhauhau...Espero q tenha gostado desses 2 captlos da 2º fase...

Kissus e Ja Ne!

mc-chan: hauahuahauhau eh normal, a maioria das vezes eu começo com uma risada ¬.¬...eu to otemaaaa, num podia estar melhor, tah bom poderia, mas ainda sim estou bem hauhauhauhau, oh vc merece, afinal, você parece ser super legal, então a review quando vou ver fka grande o.o ahauhauahuah vc num fala besteira...Tah bom fala um poko...tah bom eh zuera hauahuahauhu...mas eu sei q eu falo intaum num vo nem fala nd '...Eu tbm amo quando respondem eu vo lah ai tah a resposta, nussa eh mto dah hora, parece q os escritores se preocupam com nois pobres mortais hauhauhau...vc jah deve ter visto q aquela ossada velha pareceu, mas coitada ela nem sabe o q aguarda ela BUAHuhaUHAUhaUHAuhaUHAuhaUAHuahUHA...A sua review foi bastante estimulante hauahuahau, para fazer coisas feias com aquele negocio q acha q eh gente ¬.¬...GRAÇAS A DEUS vc ainda se lembra de como ela eh vagab(cencurado)...Não vc num pode fikar com dó dela, mas pra fala a verdade as vezes eu tbm fiko, mas eh quando eu esqueço de tomar o meu gardenal hauahuhuauh, ai depois q eu tomo eu lembro dela e volta a raiva hauhauahuh...Baum...nos falamos mto naum?ahuahuahuah, eu tenhu msn sim e vo te adicionar sim...vc tem orkut? (olha a troca de informações ¬.¬)...Tah eu demorei um pokinhu pra posta + tipo aki estah o 2 cap dah 2 fase hauahauhauha...Baum vou fikando por aki tbm huhuhu espero q vc tenha gostado dos capitulos XD...

Kissus e Ja Ne!

AGORA VAMOS RESPONDER (pq vamos se sou eu q respondo? o.o, será q eu tenhu dupla personalidade e ela esta querendo se apossar de mim? o.o...Heheheh desculpem esse momento de ser sem noção ") DO CAPITULO PASSADO!

Miko kawai: Vc num eh burra...eu axu hauahuahhu eh zuera " mas o menino eh o fdp du Houjo hauhauahua, tipo eu tbm sou uma anta pra adivinhar esses bagulho hauhauhaau, sou a ultima a descobrir se descubro hauahuah...Bom eles moram no interior, de onde eu tirei isso? Da casa da minha prima q mora no interior hauahuahua, agora a escola putz vc me pego hauahauhau eu vejo um nome dah hora e falo depois ok?...Brigadão por axar a fic super supimpa hauhauahu...fiko super felizzzz...desculpa pela demora ' heheheheh...Bom aki tah o 2 cp da 2º fase...espero q goste XD...

Kissus e Ja Ne!

Lyla Higurashi: ahuahauhau brigadu por axar massa a fic, espero q goste desse cap tbm ...oia vc acerto o.O eh ele msm ahuahauhau, heheheh se bem q ele se deu um poko mal hauahuahua neh? Auahuahauah...Bom desculpa a demoara e espero q goste desse cap ok?

KISSUS E JA NE!

Temari Tsuki: hauhauahua o q eh sugoi? Perdão eu sou mto burra num sei japonês T.T buaaaaa...eu queria aprender japonês ¬¬ mas meus pais falaram q primeiro eh espanhol e inglês ¬¬ raiva! Hauahauhaua oia uma fã O.O EU TENHU FÃ...EBAAAAAA!q baum q vc gosta da minha fic a ponto de ser fã fiko taum Felix XD...O cap tah aki heheheh desculpa a demora...preguiça mata msm viu ¬¬...hehehehe...Espero q goste dele XD

KISSUS E JA NE!

Bom desculpa a demora + uma vez um dos culpados eh o orkut tbm q eu num parava de ir nele hauahuahau e esquecia de escrever hauahuahua,bom + agora eu voltei ao normal...Espero q gostem desse cap e Kissus ni vc6 tds XD


	3. uM SUPER BRIGA HUHUHU ÒÓ

**UMA SUPER BRIGA**

_**Na manhã seguinte tudo parecia calmo e tranqüilo até que um deles acorda e vê o sol nascendo pela janela, assustado esse morador desaba da cama e começa a gritar.**_

**RIN:** ESTAMOS ATRASADOS CAMBADA DE IMCOMPETENTES!**_Gritava Rin tentando se levantar do chão, mas como estava de meia ficava escorregando nas cobertas (já aconteceu isso comigo ¬¬ é mto ruim ¬¬)_**

**KAGOME:** Hein? Ãnnnhhh? Como? **_Perguntava Kagome meio desnorteada.(como q o grito da Rin chegou até o quarto deles? O.o)_**

**INUYASHA:** TERREMMOTO! **_Grita Inuyasha logo em seguida caindo da cama em cima da Kagome (típico não ¬¬)_**

**SANGO: **Seu hentai!** _Sango dá um tapa no travesseiro e volta a dormir._**

**RIN:** Eu hein até em sonho.**_Rin estava com uma gota na cabeça, mas logo volta ao normal ao se lembrar que horas eram...-_**GENTE JÁ SÃO 7:00 O SINAL BATE 7:20! **_Alertava a garota vermelha de tanto gritar._**

**KAGOME:** Ahhhh estão me esmagando!**_Gritava apavorada._**

**INUYASHA:** Sou eu ¬¬

**KAGOME:** Hehehe, você está ficando pesadinho hein o que você andou comendo?

**INUYASHA:** Muito engraçado ¬¬.**_Inuyasha se levanta com uma cara nada amigável e vai até o banheiro se trocar._**

**SANGO:** ãnh? Ah sim escola...**_Sango se levanta calmamente e vai se vestir enquanto o Inuyasha ocupava o banheiro. (eu sei q tem 2 banheiros...Digamos q o outro está de reforma, ok? ")_**

**RIN:** Como pode isso?Essa doida calma desse jeito? **_Perguntava-se sem entender muito com uma gota na cabeça._**

_**Depois de 10 minutos milagrosamente estavam todos prontos, eles enfiaram um pão na boca e saíram correndo, chegaram 5 minutos atrasados e cansados iguais burros de carga (de onde eu tirei isso? o.O)**_

**INUYASHA:** Mas eu não acredito que o pai quebrou o despertador de novo! Já é o 5 esse mês! **_Inuyasha estava inconformado._**

**SANGO:** Com a delicadeza que ele "desliga" o coitado é difícil de acreditar que tenha sobrevivido duas manhãs!

**INUYASHA:** Bom eu largo vocês por aqui, tchau Kagome até o intervalo.**_Inuyasha dá aqueles beijos na Kagome que e é claro como ela não é burra retribui (¬¬)._**

**SANGO:** Hehehe eu vou com o Inu...Tchau gente.**_Sango se despede e vai para sua sala.Rin e Kagome suspiram e começam a correr de novo em direção a sala 11 que é a de Matemática.Chegando nela a professora Kagura as advertem, mas deixa-as entrarem, com todos zoando elas por chegarem atrasadas (na minha sala os alunos falam "num dexa entra não" ¬¬).As duas se acomodam em seus devidos lugares._**

**AYAME:** Ué, porque vocês chegaram atrasadas? **_Pergunta a lobinha curiosa._**

**KAGOME:** Meu tio que quebro o despertador de novo!

**AYAME:** Pelo menos não foi acordada com uma mula caindo em cima de você ¬¬

**RIN:** Quem caiu em cima de você**_? Pergunta Rin se interessando pela conversa._**

**AYAME:** O Bankotsu aquele jumento, tava ele e o Miroku brincando de emburra-empurra no quarto em pelas 6:00 horas dá manhã até que aquele jegue caiu em cima de mim ¬¬

**RIN:** Heheheh coitada.

**KOUGA:** É, mas eu não estava no meio disso!**_Dizia se gabando._**

**AYAME:** Pior tava com o radio ligado no ultimo volume escutando musica coutry brega internacional antiga ¬¬ **(meu pai me acordo assim as 9 da manha no sábado ¬¬)**

**KOUGA:** Eu escuto isso porque me acorda rápido! **_Tentava disfarçar._**

**AYAME:** Ai eu mereço ainda não assume que é brega! **_Ayame bate a mão na testa._**

**KAGURA:** Segundo dia de aula, chegam atrasadas e ainda ficam conversando sem parar!Será que vou ter que pô-las para fora da sala de aula?**_Pergunta com uma veia saltando de sua testa.A sala inteira deu risada._**

**KAGOME:** hehehe não será necessário, nós já estamos quietos '.**_Kagome estava super vermelha, pois odiava levar bronca de professores, o que já devia ser costume, pois onde morava só chegava atrasada e dá-lhe broncas e castigos._**

OoooOOooOOooOOoo 

_**Na sala de aula do outro povo eles estavam tendo aula de Física na sala 2 no andar de baixo.(A escola e composta de 3 andares: 1º pátio, 2º segundo andar ficam as salas do 1 ao 7 e o laboratório e 3º andar ficam as salas do 8 ao17).Inuyasha só havia levado um "não façam isso de novo" e entraram, a professora era a Kaede, uma boa professora, só não sabia explicar a matéria direito.**_

**MIROKU:** Ei, Inuyasha o que aconteceu?Chegaram tarde hoje.

**INUYASHA:** Feh!É da sua conta? **_Pergunta com seu típico humor de sempre._**

**MIROKU:** Eu hein o que deu nele Sangozinha?

**SANGO:** TMP matinal, acho que ele não é mulher, mas que tem TMP tem!

**INUYASHA:** O QUE!**_Grita Inuyasha fazendo com que toda a sala volte à atenção para ele, que cora um pouco e se senta novamente._**

**KAEDE:** O que aconteceu aqui?**_Pergunta de maneira gentil, mas meio assustadora (isso existe? o.O)_**

**BANKOTSU:** heheheh nada não é só que ele esqueceu o caderno, mas olha já estou emprestando uma folha pra ele.**_Bankotsu arranca uma folha de seu caderno e entrega para o Inuyasha que aceita com uma gota na cabeça, pois seu caderno estava em cima da mesa._**

**KAEDE:** E de quem é esse caderno em cima da carteira dele? **_Pergunta desconfiada._**

**MIROKU:** É MEU! **_Diz rápido_**.-Agora você já pode me devolver o meu segundo caderno para casos de emergência não é Inuyasha? hehehe.**_Diz com um sorriso amarelo e pegando o caderno de volta.A professora acredita e continua a aula normalmente._**

**SANGO:** Como você mente bem hein trambiqueiro!**_Dizia Sango o admirando._**

**MIROKU:** É claro eu nasci para ser trambiqueiro heheheh.**_Diz se gabando._**

**BANKOTSU:** Eu hein, subiu a cabeça dele já!

_**As aulas se passam sem nada de muito importante, até que chega o intervalo, ótimo momento para os pombinhos se encontrarem.Mas eles mal sabiam que esse intervalo não seria tão calmo.**_

**KIKYOU: **Eles podem estar felizes agora, mas esses sorrisos bobos saíram de suas caras logo, logo._**Kikyou sorriu perversamente.**_

**NARUME:** O que você vai fazer? _**Pergunta sua melhor amiga...Ela possui olhos verdes muito profundos, seus cabelos são de um preto profundos e sombrios, seu olhar era gélido e frio como de Kikyou, era tão perversa quanto Kikyou.**_

**KIKYOU:** Você vai ficar sabendo já, já amiga._**Continuava com seu sorriso.**_

**OOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

**INUYASHA:** Kagome, vamos ao parque no sábado, dizem que as flores lá são lindas nessa época do ano.**_Inuyasha esboça um sorriso meio tímido._**

**KAGOME:** Claro Inuyasha eu iria adorar!**_Kagome dá um de seus melhores e sinceros sorrisos o que faz Inu corar na hora._**

**MIROKU:** Oba nós vamos sair no sábado!**_Comemora Miroku erguendo a mão lentamente e dando uma volta (meu amigo faz isso eh mto dah hora o jeito q ele faz), enquanto fazia uma cara de retardado._**

**INUYASHA:** É...E quem disse que vocês vão?Pelo que eu saiba só convidei a Kagome!**_Inuyasha estava emburrado._**

**KAGOME:** Inu, que tal a gente sair sábado nós dois e no domingo a gente sai com a turma?**_Kagome fazia aquela carinha de inocente misturado com cara sensual (isso existe? O.o) que só ela sabia fazer._**

**INUYASHA:** Feh, tanto faz!**_Inuyasha estava levemente corado._**

**BANKOTSU: **É...Safado!Ficou vermelhinho HAUhauAHuahUHAU

**INUYASHA: **Ninguém te chamou na conversa!Idiota!**_Inuyasha estava emburrado e ao mesmo tempo vermelhinho._**

**SANGO:**Olha só...Só porque está namorando a Kagome vai se esquecer dos irmãos e amigos...Valeu Inuyasha!_**Diz Sango com uma ponta de ironia.**_

**INUYASHA:**Não é nada disso! É que toda vez que marco de sair com a Kagome vocês atrapalham!

**RIN:**Olha só gente nós somos estorvos!

**INUYASHA:** Vocês são idiotas ou o que? Bando de gente burra, vocês entenderam o que eu quis dizer!

_**Enquanto eles discutiam alegremente (sei ¬¬ alegres ¬¬) uma vaga...ops uma garota se aproxima de todos sem ser percebida.**_

**KIKYOU:**Oi amor!**_Kikyou abraça Inuyasha e lhe dá um selinho, o hanyou fica meio atordoado com a chegada do estrume, Kagome arregalou os olhos morrendo de raiva e os outros estavam com gotas enormes na cabeça._**

**KAGOME:**Quem você pensa que é?**_Pergunta Kagome se segurando para não voar no pescoço da retardada da Kikyou._**

**KIKYOU: **Eu sou a namorada dele oras.**_Diz com uma expressão de_ _ironia e convencida._**

**KAGOME: **Oras sua...Sua...Sua nojenta!Você me paga.**_Kagome consegue se soltar de Inuyasha e dá um tapa bem dado na cara de Kikyou._ **–Nunca mais se atreva a dizer isso!Ouviu bem?Ou dá próxima vez será pior!**_Kagome estava com uma expressão sanguinária._**

**KIKYOU: **Sua indigente quem você pensa que é quem? Você não é ninguém!** _Kikyou dá outro tapa na cara de Kagome._**

**SANGO: **Ixi agora eu não gostaria de estar na pele da Kikyou.**_Sango faz uma cara de dó._**

**INUYASHA: **MENINAS PAREM COM ISSO!

**KIKYOU E KAGOME:** NÃO SE META! **_As duas o fuzilam com o olhar e Inuyasha gela._**

**KAGOME: **Agora o assunto é eu e você!Kagome parte pra cima de Kikyou dando um soco no estomago da garota e com a outra mão agarra nos cabelos grandes de Kikyou e começou a puxar com toda força.** –**Nunca, eu disse nunca mais se meta comigo e com o Inuyasha!**_Kagome pegou a cabeça de Kikyou e começou a bater no chão da escola, quando se sentiu satisfeita a soltou.Kikyou se levanta com o nariz sangrando.(Gente eu já vi isso em vídeos incríveis uaHUAHauHu)_**

**KIKYOU: **Isso não vai ficar assim, o meu nariz era lindo!**_Kikyou então começa a dar tapas em Kagome que começa a ir para trás, nesse meio tempo tinha se formado uma roda com os alunos olhando curiosos eufóricos e gritando...Quando Kikyou se distrai Kagome então da um soco na cara dela que vira o rosto...O duelo era simplesmente demais! As duas grudadas pelo cabelo, descabeladas, com a roupa amassada, mas era_ _evidente que Kagome estava batendo mais.Quando a garota derruba Kikyou no chão e sobe em cima dela para bater o diretor chega nervoso._**

**DIRETOR: **Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? Onde já se viu?Segundo dia de aula!**_Ele estava realmente irritado com uma veia saltando em sua testa, já as duas garotas continuavam se matando._-**ALGUÉM PODE SEPARAR ISSO AGORA! **_Ordena o diretor, Inuyasha e Miroku se encarregam de segurar as moças (só a Kagome pq a Kikyou eh uma fdp huahauhau)._**

**DIRETOR: **AGORA OS DEMAIS ALUNOS PODEM SE RETIRAR PARA SUAS SALAS...**_Os alunos continuavam olhando curiosos_**.**-**AGORA!**_Os alunos então se tocam que o sinal havia batido faz tempo e começam a se retirar._-**Agora eu quero as duas na minha sala agora.

_**Todos então vão para sala do diretor, chegando lá as duas já mais calmas (é claro o Inuyasha e o Miroku ainda estavam segurando elas), o diretor senta-se em sua mesa.**_

**DIRETOR: **As duas senhoritas podem me dizer o que aconteceu para aquela briga acontecer?

**KAGOME: **Essa daí que agarrou meu namorado e deu um beijo nele!** _Dizia ainda soltando fogo pelas ventas._**

**KIKYOU: **Ela...Que estava me batendo...Porque...Ele é meu namorado...E ela que...Roubar ele de mimmmm.**_Kikyou fazia uma cena chorando como se fosse vitima._**

**KAGOME: **O QUE? SUA FALSA, FINGIDA!FALA A VERDADE SE FOR MULHER!

**INUYASHA: **Diretor a Kagome que é minha namorada...Mas a Kikyou já foi agora não é mais.

**DIRETOR: **Isso é um motivo banal para se brigar, ainda mais na escola!As duas estão de suspensão por 2 semanas!

**KAGOME: **Mas...

**DIRETOR**: Nada de mas...É isso ou eu ligo para os seus pais agora!

**KAGOME: **Hehehe tudo bem então...**_Kagome da um sorriso amarelo._**

**DIRETOR: **Podem se retirar.**_Os quatros se retiram da sala...Já do lado de fora._**

**KIKYOU: **Me solta que eu não quero mais ficar perto de vocês!**_Kikyou se solta de Miroku e começa a andar até passar em frente de Inuyasha.-_**Tchau amor.**_Kagome quase vai bater nela de novo mais é impedida por Miroku._**

**MIROKU: **Deixa ela, senão você será expulsa!**_Adverte o amigo._**

**KAGOME: **Que historia é essa de você já ter namorado essa dai?** _Pergunta Kagome com uma sobrancelha arqueada._**

**INUYASHA: **É...é...Depois eu conto direito a historia...Nossa olha a hora já deu o sinal da penúltima aula!**_Inuyasha agarra no braço de Miroku e sai correndo._**

**KAGOME: **Vagabundo!**_Kagome vai até sua sala morrendo de raiva.Quando chega se senta como se nada tivesse acontecido o que era inevitável já que suas amigas começaram a gritar "Maguila!Popó!Mike Taison!" _–**Calem a boca, eu não sou homem!

**RIN: **Nossa, a parte que a Kagome começou a bater a cabeça daquela garota no chão foi muito legal eu quase fiz xixi na calça! AHUAHuahUAHauU

**AYAME: **E a parte que ela puxou o cabeço dela deu uma joelhada no rosto dela HUAHuHAUHauaU A cara que ela fez de sereal killer foi ótima! AUauHUAhaU

**KOUGA: **E depois ela saiu com o nariz sangrando AuahAUhUAHuahUAhuha

**KAGOME: **Gente não foi para tanto heheheh.**_Kagome começou a se lembrar das cenas e a dar risada._**

_**Na sala de Inuyasha...**_

**SANGO: **E ai ela ta machucada?**_Pergunta Sango preocupada._**

**MIROKU: **Que nada, só o cabelo dela bagunçou UuhuahuAHua a Kikyou que se deu mal, parece que quebro o nariz UAhuahUAHAU quando ela saiu a enfermera fez ela ir para a enfermaria.

**BANKOTSU: **Isso sim foi melhor que luta livre!Fala serio!

**INUYASHA: **Isso porque não foi a sua namorada que tava no meio de uma zona!A esqueci você não tem namorada!**_Ironizou Inuyasha._**

**BANKOTSU: **Credo Inuyasha ela não se machucou, foi até legal ver a cara dela de demo hauhuahaua...Ainda bem que ela é minha amiga!huhuhu

**INUYASHA: **E ainda bem que ela é minha namorada.**_Diz para si mesmo._**

_**As duas ultimas aulas se passaram maravilhosamente calmas, o grupo dos doidos vão para a casa felizes, já uma garota com o nariz enfaixado com sua amiga do lado não estava nada feliz.**_

**NARUME: **Kikyou você pensa em se vingar?

**KIKYOU: **É claro, o meu nariz era lindo!Olha só ele está deformado! Aquela garotinha me paga!

**NARUME: **O seu plano de ficar com o Inu de novo não deu certo né amiga?

**KIKYOU: **É obvio que não né? Eu não sabia que aquela magrela batia tão forte!Ela me paga!**_As duas estavam indo para casa de Kikyou bolar mais alguma coisa que com certeza daria errado._**

_**Já na casa de Inu e companhia...**_

**KAGOME: **Agora me conta direito essa historia! Que eu saiba depois da passada de mão do Miroku nela e a briga da Sango com ele, Kikyou havia sumido...

**INUYASHA: **Hehehe é que eu não achei conveniente te contar...**_Sorri meio amarelo._**

**KAGOME: **MAS AGORA É!**_Diz Kagome já se alterando._**

**SANGO: **Ixi eu acho que vou comer hehehe.**_Sango sai correndo da sala até a cozinha._**

**RIN: **Eu acho que vou com você irmã!** _Rin então segue Sango até a cozinha._**

**INUYASHA: **É para contar mesmo?**_Pergunta receoso de ter feito uma pergunta idiota._**

**KAGOME: **Não, eu só estava querendo te testar para ver se você é bom de memória.**_Diz com ironia_-**É claro que é para você falar!

**INUYASHA: **heheheh ta bom eu conto.** _Percebendo que a pergunta tinha sido idiota resolve contar tudo_-**...Foi assim...

**CONTINUA...**

**Hahahah DESCULPA de novo a demora, como sempre tive quem me atrapalhasse, antes foi a viagem, memória fraca, orkut e agora...É que eu ganhei um celular e fui apresentada ao bate papo grátis por duas semanas e eu num pude resistir até na escola eu teclava ahuahauuahauhau...Mas agora eu terminei e também eu não sabia o que escrever direito tava tudo bolado na cabeça, mas não tava achando um jeito legal de colocar na estória heheheh...Bom vamos as Reviews heheheh...**

**belinhaH :Que baum q vc axa a minha fic sem noção eu faço o possível para acharem isso ahauhauhauahau desculpa a demora vicio em chat eh uma desgraça ahuauhauhauahauhau a preguiça entaum nem se fala espero q vc goste desse cap viu moça? Ahuahauhauahuu Bjusssss e ateh +XD**

**Temari Tasukete: ahuahauahauh fiko chicoso o nick hein trem doida! Hauahauahauha opa eu iria adorar se vc me passasse algumas palavras em japonês pq sou mto burra hauahauhauah...o cap passado demoro + eu axu q esse demoro + ahauhauahuahauha + to tentando escrever rápido soh q acontecem coisas q num dexam hauhauahuaha...EBA Q BAUM PENSEI Q TDS ME ODOASSEM q drama O.O ...ahuahauhauah...eles saum totalmente desprovidos de sanidade...Como eu as vezes " hehehehheeh...ahauhauahu eu adoro reviews gandes hehehehe...briga com seu amigo? Coitado hauahauhauhau...Sabia q eu adorei tc cum c pelo msn? Tu eh mto trem doido legal hauahauahua espero q goste desse cap moça ahuahuahau Bjussss e ateh + XD**

**Lyla Higurashi: Eu num gosto do Houjo ele tem aquela cara de retardado parece q eh besta hauhauahua e num se toka q a kagome num gosta dele aff muleke chato hauhauahauauh...HAUahUAhuaHAUu os pais as Sango sabem sim, jah o Sesshy tah trabalhando coitado...Depois dos gastos q akela família de doido deu pra ele era melhor ele colokar a loja em ordem ahauhauhauauh...Bom desculpa a demora heheheh espero q tenha gostado do cap ...Bjussss e ateh+**

**Miko Kawai+ se num demorei no outro demorei nesse ahauhauahuah desculpa tah? Heheheh...Opa nos fizemos o conselho e vc foi aprovada com êxito...estamos pensando em despaxar o joselito e colocarmos vc no vice lugar de sem noção, soh q ele fiko meio triste " ahauahauahuah...eles saum priminhos...e ainda por consideração hauahauhahuh...Tipo vc leu o Brigas encontro e confusão neh? Heheheh esse eh uma segunda fase heheheh XD...Cuidado com as vassoradas q eu sou sensível T.T ahahauauhahua...Tipo a Rin tah com o sesshy...tipo mto legal ahuahau num precisa mais me matar hauahauahuaha...Pd dexa q eu t add sim eheheheheh...tipo pod dexa q eu vo lê a sua fic sim ahuahuahauha...espero q tenha gostado desse cap...E desculpa de novov a demora hauahauhau...Bjssssss e ateh +**


	4. resolvento assuntos

**No capitulo anterior de Café com Aroma de Mulher...Ops da fic ''''...**

**INUYASHA: **É para contar mesmo?**_Pergunta receoso de ter feito uma pergunta idiota._**

**KAGOME: **Não, eu só estava querendo te testar para ver se você é bom de memória.**_Diz com ironia_-**É claro que é para você falar!

**INUYASHA: **heheheh ta bom eu conto.** _Percebendo que a pergunta tinha sido idiota resolve contar tudo_-**...Foi assim...

**Agora no mais novo capitulo que digitei com meus próprios dedos (como se os outros cap eu tivesse digitado com a bunda ¬¬)**

**INUYASHA:** Ah, antes de contar porque não nos sentamos um pouco? **_Pergunta Inuyasha que estava super suado e tremendo com medo de Kagome surtar e voar para cima dele._**

**KAGOME:** Tudo bem...**_Kagome senta-se no sofá, estranhamente estava calma, é claro que Inuyasha desconfiou de algo, mas se sentou também._** –E então você vai me falar?**_Continuava calma._**

**INUYASHA:** Você não quer um chazinho antes?**_Pergunta com a cara cheia de esperanças._**

**KAGOME:** FALA AGORA!**_Kagome grita fazendo o hanyou tapar as suas queridas orelhinhas fofas, lindas e maravilhosas (XD)._**

**INUYASHA:** Ta bom, ta bom, que estresse...Foi assim...

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO 

_**Na casa do povo sem noção Ayame estava em seu quarto comendo pipoca, até que ouve baterem na porta.Esta manda a pessoa entrar, e essa pessoa se tratava de Kouga, ele então entra timidamente no quarto da garota, tudo bem lá dormia Bankotsu também, mais isso não vem ao caso.Kouga se aproxima de Ayame e ela o manda sentar o que ele obedece de imediato.**_

**AYAME:** O que você quer? **_Pergunta a menina com um sorriso travesso (de onde eu tirei isso ¬¬)_**

**KOUGA:** É que eu queria te fazer um pergunta...**_Diz o lobinho olhando para um ponto qualquer da cama._**

**AYAME:** O que? **_Pode perguntar, Ayame fala meio confusa, pois não estava entendendo nada._**

**KOUGA:** É que aquele dia, eu não me esqueci, você queria me dizer algo, só que o Bankotsu e o Miroku chegaram na hora...E você saiu triste sem me dizer nada. **_Diz o lobinho calmamente.-_**Eu gostaria de saber o que era.**_Ayame cora violentamente ao se lembrar do fato e do que queria dizer a Kouga, a lobinha abaixa a cabeça tentando esconder o vermelho de seu rosto._**

**AYAME:** Eu...Eu...A você quer mesmo saber?**_Pergunta fitando o cobertor de sua cama e enrolando um fiozinho meio solto do cobertor em seu dedo._**

**KOUGA:** Mas é claro que eu quero saber, já que você ficou triste e eu fiquei muito preocupado**...Porque gosto de você._Terminou a frase em pensamento._**

**AYAME:** Era sem importância, já passou.**_Sorri Ayame sem graça._**

**KOUGA:** Eu não saio daqui até você falar o que está acontecendo!**_Kouga fitava intensamente os olhos de Ayame, que vez ou outra desviava para um ponto qualquer._**

**AYAME:** **Que droga agora eu me ferrei!_Diz para si mesma em pensamento. (não ela tava falando com o Kouga pelo seu pensamento aff como eu pude colocar isso? ¬¬)_**

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO 

_**Enquanto isso na cozinha dos sem noção...(putz fiko parecendo batman ou akeles gibis auahauh)**_

**BANKOTSU:** Muito cuidado, isso tem que sair perfeitamente perfeito!**_Bankotsu estava apreensivo, o que quer que seja que os dois estavam fazendo parecia ser muito importante._**

**MIROKU:** Eu sei, eu sei...Para de falar antes que eu perca a concentração!**_Dizia Miroku aos sussurros._**

**BANKOTSU:** Eu...Acho que...Vou...Espirrar!**_Bankotsu tentava descontroladamente prender o espirro._**

**MIROKU:** Não em cima do nosso sanduíche monstruoso não!**_Miroku faz uma cara de medo e de assustado (num eh a msm coisa? O.o), Bankotsu não consegue se controlar e espirra em cima do sanduíche de 10 andares que eles estavam montando há 30 minutos, muito cuidadosamente, camada por camada, tudo feito com amor, carinho e dedicação.-_**Seu porco agora eu não vou mais comer isso não!Cheio de catarro...Eca!**_Miroku faz cara de nojo._**

**BANKOTSU:** Ah, já que você não quer eu como...Frescura...Bom mais primeiro pega a câmera para gente registrar a nossa obra prima!**_Bankotsu estava com os olhos brilhando._**

**MIROKU:** Obra prima que você estrago...Aff vô lá pegar.**_Miroku sai rapidamente da cozinha, sobe as escadas e pega sua câmera digital (q chique) que estava no cômodo do corredor, o que não entendeu muito já que havia guardado em seu quarto, depois volta para cozinha._**-Engraçado Bankotsu a câmera não estava no lugar que eu deixei.**_Comenta para o amigo._**

**BANKOTSU:** Errr...Você pegou a digital?Porque não pegou a outra?**_Disfarça Bankotsu._**

**MIROKU:** Porque eu queria essa...Olha tiraram fotos...Vamos ver?

**BANKOTSU:** **To frito..._Diz para si mesmo_**...-**Eu deveria aprender a excluir foto T.T._Continuava se lamentando em pensamento._** –É...Porque nós não tiramos a foto do sanduíche e esquecemos a historia das fotos?**_Pergunta com um sorriso sem graça._**

**MIROKU:** Que foi agora eu fiquei curioso...Vamos ver!**_Diz Miroku decidido, vendo que seu amigo tinha culpa no cartório.Miroku então começou a passar as fotos e Bankotsu fechou os olhos.De inicio Miroku arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, mais depois caiu na gargalhada...As fotos que Bankotsu havia tirado era dele só de sunga fazendo poses de sexy._**

**BANKOTSU:** Pronto agora que você se divertiu bastante exclui!**_Bankotsu estava mais que vermelho._**

**MIROKU:** AhUAHauhAUahUAHuahAUA...Que engraçado, ainda acha que é homem hauahauhauahuahau...**_Miroku se abaixou e segurou a barriga..._**-Ai eu vou mixar...ahahahahaha...**_Miroku riu tanto das fotos comprometedoras de Bankotsu que mixou nas calças, o que Bankotsu não deixou passar em branco._**

**BANKOTSU:** HaUAHuahUAHuha com essa idade fazendo xixi nas calças que horror!Olha o tamanho da criança hahahahah**_.Miroku fica vermelho e sai correndo até o banheiro_**.-Otario...Agora, essa belezinha está esperando por mim.**_Bankotsu pega seu mega sanduíche catarrado e se senta no sofá, liga a televisão e começa assistir south park._**

OOooOOooOOooOOooOO 

_**Um casal de namorados andava de mãos dadas pelo parque que estava enfeitado pelas flores de cerejeira que cobriam o chão e as copas das arvores...Rin estava muito feliz, pois Sesshoumaru arrumou um tempo, mesmo que minúsculo para ficar com ela.Os dois sentaram-se em um banco aonde em frente se encontrava um pequeno logo aonde alguns gansos, patos e marrecos nadavam, a água era tão clarinha e limpa que se podiam ver os peixes nadando como se estivessem deslizando na água.**_

**RIN:** Eu estou tão feliz de estar aqui com você Sesshy!**_Sorria a menina que estava agarrada ao braço de Sesshoumaru._**

**SESSHOUMARU:** Eu também Rin, já faz um tempo que não ficamos, assim sozinhos, sem ninguém atrapalhando...**_Sesshoumaru fitou os doces olhos daquela garotinha que tanto amava.-_**Rin...Eu...Ah esquece.**_Sesshoumaru cora um pouco e começa a fitar o logo._**

**RIN:** Agora eu quero ouvir! **_A menina se inclinou, ficou de frente para Sesshoumaru e encarou aqueles lindos olhos âmbar._**

**SESSHOUMARU:** É que...Eu nunca te falei isso...Rin eu não sou de enrolar...Eu te amo!**_Ao dizer essas palavras a garota abre um lindo sorriso, o mais lindo de todos que já dera até então, e logo depois o beijou sussurrando logo depois em seu ouvido que também o amava, Sesshoumaru dá um sorriso e beija Rin novamente._**

**OOooOOooOOooOOooOO**

_**Sango estava em seu quarto ouvindo musica, como sempre fazia quando não tinha nada para fazer e pensava em quanto amava aquele tarado do namorado dela.Sango suspirou e resolveu comer algo...Desceu as escadas de sua casa e notou o silencio que nela reinava e estranhou pois, aquela casa era sempre cenário de brigas, discussões, confusões e guerras, mais resolveu não dar muita bola e foi comer, comeu um sanduíche feito na sanduícheira e voltou ao seu quarto para ouvir mais um pouco de musica **_

**OOooOOooOOooOOooOO**

**KAGOME: **Anda Inuyasha para de enrolar eu estou começando a me irritar! **_Diz a menina perdendo a paciência._**

**INUYASHA: **Ta bom...E que foi assim...Um tempo antes de Miroku e Sango brigaram por causa de Kikyou eu namorei ela um tempo e foi eu quem apresentou ela para o emprego no restaurante/sorveteria, só que ninguém sabia de nosso namoro, por isso todos ficaram surpresos, eu não queria dar muita alarde, pois como ela era super popular na outra escola seria a fofoca no final daquele ano e do inicio desse, mais o tempo foi passando e eu pude perceber como ela era nojenta, metida e vulgar, foi quando terminei com ela.

Miroku então passou a mão nela e juntou isso e o termino do namoro ela sumiu, desapareceu, mais sem antes dizer que ainda nos encontraríamos e que não aceitava o fim de nosso namoro...**_Inuyasha respirou fundo e fitou os lindos olhos de Kagome_**.-Mas felizmente encontrei você e fico muito feliz por isso ter acontecido...Kagome eu realmente gosto de você na verdade eu te...**_Quando Inuyasha ia falar à frase que Kagome gostaria de ouvir escuta um grito vindo do quarto de Sango._**

**KAGOME: **O que foi isso? **_Pergunta assustada levantando-se rapidamente e indo a direção do quarto da prima, Inuyasha amaldiçoou Sango mentalmente, mas foi ver o que estava acontecendo.Chegando lá..._**

**SANGO: **Me ajudem pelo amor de Deus...Tem...Tem...U-Uma barata aqui!**_Diz aos gritos quase caindo de cima da cama onde estava em pé, Kagome ao ver a cascorenta sobe em cima da cama também, Inuyasha vira os olhos e pega um chinelo._**

**INUYASHA: **Mulheres, vai entendê-las, onde já se viu ter medo de uma simples baratinha, fraca e indefesa?** _Pergunta enquanto esmaga ela com um chinelo._**

**SANGO: **A questão não é o medo e sim o nojo, onde já se viu um ser vivo ter sangue branco e andar pelo esgoto?** _Sango faz um cara de nojo enquanto via o sangue da barata escorrendo( q exagero O.o)._**

**KAGOME:**I-Inuyasha...Por favor me diz que você não a matou com o meu chinelo!** _Kagome estava ficando exaltada._**

**INUYASHA: **Heheheh, infelizmente foi o primeiro que vi na frente e vocês não paravam de gritar...Foi o impulso.**_Inuyasha sorri sem graça e derruba o chinelo no chão temendo o pior._**

**KAGOME: **Seu...Seu...Seu...IDIOTA!EU NUNCA MAIS VOU PODER COLOCAR ESSE CHINELO NA MINHA VIDA!SENTA!**_Inuyasha cai de cara no chão, mas levanta rápido._**

**INUYASHA: **D-desculpa Kagome.**_Inuyasha faz uma carinha triste..._-**Eu vou te compensar você vai ver!**_Diz determinado, podia-se notar algumas faíscas saindo de seus olhos_**.-Só que não hoje porque já está de noite e amanhã temos aula (como o tempo voa não? ')** _Inuyasha faz uma cara de sono.-_**Aiii...Vou tomar banho porque essa historia toda me cansou! **_Dizendo isso Inuyasha da um selinho em Kagome e vai até seu banheiro._**

**SANGO: **E ai ele te falou o rolo todo?** _Pergunta curiosa se ajeitando melhor na cama._**

**KAGOME: **Falou ¬¬...Ai felizmente ele disse que não gosta mais dela e blá, blá, blá...**_Kagome suspiro e encara a prima.-_**Ai Sango eu acho que ele ia me dizer que me ama!** _Kagome coloca uma mão no rosto corado e seus olhinhos brilhavam. _-**Só que você deu aquele grito e ele não falou nada ¬¬.

**SANGO: **Ai não! Não posso acreditar que estraguei o momento declaração de amor dos dois! Se soubesse gritaria mais tarde!**_As duas riram (Nossa que engraçado ¬¬) e depois se abraçaram._**

**OOooOOooOOooOOooOO**

**AYAME: Ai Kouga é que eu não vou conseguir falar, aquele dia eu acho que me doparam e eu falaria qualquer coisa sem vergonha.Diz ainda com a cabeça abaixada.**

**KOUGA: Porque você não tenta? Diz o lobinho levando sua mão ao rosto da jovem e o levantando. –Talvez você se surpreenda com a minha reação.Ayame da um sorriso envergonhado e decide falar.**

**OOooOOooOOooOOooOO**

Bankotsu termina de comer seu sanduíche nojento e arroba um arroto estrondoso, Miroku estava do seu lado com as calças e cueca trocadas...

**MIROKU: **Está tudo tão calmo aqui não acha Bankotsu?**_Pergunta para o amigo ignorando a porqueira que ele fizera anteriormente._**

**BANKOTSU: **Agora que você falou...É verdade...O que será que aqueles dois estão fazendo sozinhos naquele quarto escuro?** _Pergunta com um olhar super malicioso._**

**MIROKU: **Você está pensando no que eu estou pensando Bankotsu?**_Faz o mesmo olhar safado._**

**BANKOTSU: **Que a lua é azul e às vezes amarela Miroku?** _Pergunta com cara de dãr._**

**MIROKU: **Não idiota que os dois estão fazendo safadezas e que nós vamos lá olhar!

**BANKOTSU: **Ahhhh simmm...Oba, oba vamos lá! **_Os dois saem correndo em disparada e ficam ouvindo atrás do quarto e começam a escutar toda a conversa dos dois._**

**OOooOOooOOooOOooOO**

**AYAME: **Eu...Eu queria te dizer isso há muito tempo...Eu comecei a sentir algo por você...Algo muito especial...Eu acho...Não, não...Eu tenho certeza de que te amo...Sei disso porque nunca senti isso por alguém antes...**_A loba abaixa a cabeça e tenta se levantar para ir embora, estava com muita vergonha só que um braço a impede de sair do lugar._**

**KOUGA:**E quem disse que eu não sinto o mesmo por você?**_ Pergunta o lobinho com um sorriso lindo.Ayame tenta se conter mais não podia negar de que aquele era o melhor dia de sua vida_**

**OoooOOooOOooOOooOO**

**_Bankotsu e Miroku se olham espantados:_ _Eles se gostam?_**

**CONTINUA...**

**Eita demorei mais acabei! Aff nunca mais fico panguando em casa...Estava com muita preguiça de ligar o computador, mais serio eu também não estou podendo entrar muito na net porque a conta veio realmente alta, quase me matam em casa hauahauhauuh, e mamy falou pra mim que se a conta vier alta de novo corta o meu celular e num faz 1 mês q ganhei ele ¬¬ hauhauahuaha num sei mais acho que isso não seria muito bom hahahahah...Tipo to com pressa num posso responde as reviews hj...ahuahauahuu repondo no próximo e vc6 sabem q eu responde neh? Hahahah Bjussssss Fuizzzzzzz**


	5. Aluno Novo!

**Aluno Novo?**

**AYAME: **Eu...Eu queria te dizer isso há muito tempo...Eu comecei a sentir algo por você...Algo muito especial...Eu acho...Não, não...Eu tenho certeza de que te amo...Sei disso porque nunca senti isso por alguém antes...**_A loba abaixa a cabeça e tenta se levantar para ir embora, estava com muita vergonha só que um braço a impede de sair do lugar._**

**KOUGA:**E quem disse que eu não sinto o mesmo por você?**_ Pergunta o lobinho com um sorriso lindo.Ayame tenta se conter mais não podia negar de que aquele era o melhor dia de sua vida_**

**OOooOOooOOooOOooOO**

**_Bankotsu e Miroku se olham espantados:_ **Eles se gostam?

Agora nesse capitulo q eu demorei pra escrever mais q escrevi agora ' 

_**Ayame então pula em cima de Kouga que quase cai, pois não estava esperando isso de Ayame...Depois de recomposto os dois encaram-se por alguns segundos enquanto seus rostos vão se aproximando até ficarem centímetros um do outro, quando finalmente seus lábios selam um beijo apaixonado que á muito os dois esperavam em segredo.**_

_**Bankotsu e Miroku viam a seca de boca aberta só que não contavam que depois do beijo os dois fossem abrir a porta, o que resultou em dois idiotas caindo no chão e Kouga e Ayame com caras reprovadoras.**_

**AYAME:**Que feio vocês dois espiando os outros!**_ Dizia a lobinha enquanto balançava o dedo como se fosse errado fazer aquilo._**

**KOUGA:**O papai não ensinou aos mocinhos que não se devo ficar espiando os outros? **_Fazendo o mesmo gesto que Ayame._**

**BANKOTSU:**Hehehehe sabe como é né? Estávamos curiosos e o Miroku colocou abobrinhas na minha cabeça...Fui influenciado!**_Bankotsu tentava se fazer de vitima fazer uma cara de dó e estava quase chorando._**

**MIROKU:**EUUUUU!**_Pergunta indignado.- _**Olha agora a culpa do mensalão é minha, o dinheiro na cueca foi idéia minha, o superaquecimento global fui eu quem causou com um peido super aquecido!**_Dizia como se fosse algo serio, seu semblante era serio._**

**AYAME:**Errr...Não exagera heheheh e Bankotsu q bom que pelo menos isso tem na sua cabeça, porque meu Deus pensei que não tivesse nem vento!**_Diz Ayame se fazendo de aliviada._**

**BANKOSTU:**Ha ha ha, muito engraçado estou rindo até agora ¬¬

**KOUGA:**Bom gente já está na hora de nós dormirmos...**_Todos suspiram desanimados, pois lembram que amanhã era aula e não poderiam faltar porque tinham prova para fazer._**

**MIROKU:**Amanhã a única coisa boa que vai ter é que vou ver a minha Sangozinha!**_ Choramingava Miroku. _**–SANGO EU TE AMO!**_ Gritava como se nunca mais fosse vê-la._**

**AYAME:**Ai, calma Miroku, amanhã não é 10 anos não!

**MIROKU:**É claro que é!****Os dois ficam se amassando aqui mesmo e não sabem o que é estar separado de quem ama ç.ç

**BANKOTSU:**Eu mereço essa zona, sou o único sozinho nessa joça! Que raiva!...Bom...Acho melhor dormir, amanhã quem sabe eu não dou uns pegas em alguma mina na escola hehehehe.**_Bankotsu se despede e vai dormir, logo seguido de Miroku que estava com uma cara de idiota, tarado, apaixonado (Hayra eu fiko assim em casa com o Cloud XD amo ele...Hehehehe o Sesshy e o Johnny tbm '''')_**

_**Ayame e Kouga se despedem com um selinho e cada um migra para o seu quarto...**_

Na casa do povo zaroio...Ops do Inuyasha ' as coisas já haviam se resolvido e todos estavam dormindo...Menos Kagome que não agüentava mais Inuyasha roncando igual um porco. (Hay...O Cloud ronca às vezes O.o)

**KAGOME:**Ai, que raiva, tenho que acordar cedo e esse idiota fica roncando! Inuyasha acorda...**_Kagome cutuca Inuyasha delicadamente. _**–Inuzinho?**_ Pergunta delicadamente. _**–Meu amor, você está roncando!**_ Nada, nada resolvia...Então Kagome pensa em algo infalível, chega perto do ouvido de Inuyasha e fala sedutoramente. _**–Inuyasha...Eu quero ser sua!**_ Imediatamente o hanyou abre os olhos e um frio lhe corre a espinha._**

**INUYASHA:**Serio?**_ Com cara de tarado._**

**KAGOME:**Não é que eu estava com sono e você estava roncando, esse foi o único jeito que arrumei para você parar de roncar.**_Diz Kagome virando-se para o lado deixando um hanyou com cara emburrada do lado._**

A noite se passa sem mais acontecimentos estranhos, só a Ayame que era sonâmbula o que era engraçado de se ver ela passando pasta de amendoim na mesa e tentando morder a mesma e acordando com uma cara de dor, mas indo dormir logo em seguida.Miroku e Bankotsu sempre deixavam a câmera ligada para poderem zuar ela depois, bom voltando ao assunto ", tirando esse acontecimento tudo foi normal na noite dessas pessoas doidas.

_**Ao amanhecer todos levantam indispostos, pois dormiram tarde e por alguma razão desconhecida não dormiram direito...Mas agora teriam que enfrentar a longa, árdua e sem descanso jornada estressante da escola. (eita O.o)**_

**SANGO:**Kagome me passa a manteiga...**_Pedi sua prima com os olhos quase fechando._**

**KAGOME:**Hãn?**_ Pergunta a garota que estava há um minuto atrás com a cara no seu pão._**

**SANGO:**Ai, esqueci ¬¬''...Eu mesma pego.**_A garota sai cambaleante de seu lugar e pega a manteiga._**

RIN: Bom Dia gente!Rin entra na cozinha com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

**INUYASHA:**Não sei como alguém pode ser animado de manhã...**_Diz o hanyou com uma voz irritada._**

**RIN:**Ai que caras são essas? Eita nem parece que dormiram!

**KAGOME:**E dava com o Inuyasha roncando?

**INUYASHA:**E dava com a Kagome me cutucando?

**SANGO:**E dava com os meus pesadelos do Miroku virando uma galinha gigante?**_Todos olham para Sango com uma gota na cabeça e ela sorri sem graça.-_**Heheheh me empolguei '''

OOoOOooOOooOOooOO 

_**Já na casa dos sem noção as coisas estão mais melosas...**_

**KOUGA:**Bom dia minha flor!**_ (Putz q brega! Ahuahuahua)Diz Kouga ao beijar a cabeça de Ayame que estava sentada a mesa._**

**AYAME:**Bom dia meu amor!**_Diz a lobinha com um sorriso tímido._**

**BANKOTSU:**Ai eu acho que vou vomitar! **_Diz Bankotsu fazendo cara de enjoado._**

**MIROKU:**Queria estar com a Sangozinha T.T**_.Delirava Miroku._**

Depois de todos prontos seguem seu rumo para a tão temível e horrível escola ( quantos elogios a ela naum? ), chegando lá cada um vai para sua sala de aula...Primeira aula da sala do Miroku, português, já na sala de Kagome Geografia...

**MIROKU:**Sangozinha!Estava com saudade!**_ Sai correndo em direção a sua amada._**

**SANGO:**Mirokinho! Eu também estava!**_ Sango também corre em direção ao seu amado, pareciam que corriam em câmera lenta, até que se encontram finalmente e selam um apaixonado beijo que logo é interrompido por uma mão que resolveu passear aonde não devia, resultando é claro em um estralado tapa nas fuças de Miroku_**.-Eu sabia você não tem jeito.**_Diz Sango com a cara emburrada sentando-se em seu lugar._**

**MIROKU:**Hehehehe, a minha mão é amaldiçoada._**Dizia aos risos sem graça enquanto massageava a área atingida**.-_Ei Sango...Você me deu um apelido?**_ Pergunta curioso._**

**SANGO:**Mirokinho?Esse?

**MIROKU:**A minha Sangozinha me deu um apelido bonitinho.**_Diz se gabando._**

**SANGO:**Era para ser Desgranhento ou Pedreiro, mas me decidi por Mirokinho mesmo.**_Diz como se não fosse muito importante._**

**MIROKU:**Ai, eu sabia que isso tinha um motivo T.T

**BANKOTSU:**Cada louco com a sua mania! Aff to fora! Eu vou é procurar alguém para mim!**_ Bankotsu olhava atentamente para sua sala.-_**Eita só tem baranga!**_ Sem notar ele havia falado um pouco alto e algumas garotas escutaram._**

**GAROTA 1:**O QUE?**_ Pergunta com os olhos em chama e com uma cara assassina._**

**GAROTA 2:**MAS É UM MAL EDUCADO MESMO!

BANKOTSU: Me ferrei, agora só um milagre me salva! Convencia-se Bankotsu.

PROFESSOR: Vocês duas sentadas por favor, olhem o barulho! Repreendia o professor.

**BANKOTSU:**Valeu tio, tu me salvou agora! Hehehehe**_.O professor olha atravessado para Bankotsu que se encolhe na mesa e resolve fazer a tarefa._**

**INUYASHA:Mas é idiota mesmo. _Pensava Inuyasha enquanto olhava a cena cômica, só que é interrompido pelo pedido de atenção do professor..._**

**PROFESSOR:**Bom pessoal, hoje estará iniciando conosco um novo aluno, só não o anunciei antes, pois este não havia chegado ainda, dêem as boas vindas para ele...**_O aluno novo entra na sala e Inuyasha só pôde arregalar os olhos e gritar: _**"Não pode ser!Você!"

OoooOOooOOooOOooOO 

**KAGOME:**Serio?**_ Perguntava a garota com os olhos arregalados._**

**AYAME:**É serio, só que eu fico com vergonha**_.Diz Ayame vermelha, enquanto dava olhadas rápidas para seu mais novo namorado._**

**KAGOME:**Mas isso é muito lindo...Gostaria que o Inuyasha falasse que me ama...**_Diz a garota em meio a pensamentos._**

**RIN:**Ah Kagome um dia ele desembucha! E Ayame ele falou que te ama, ama ou enrolou?

**AYAME:**Se bem que o Kouga não falou...Eu te amo, com todas as letras ele só falou que sentia o mesmo por mim.**_Ayame abaixa a cabeça por um momento._**

**KAGOME:**Porque os homens têm quem ser tão complicados?**_Pergunta a garota abaixando a cabeça igual à amiga.Kouga da um espirro no meio da aula._**

**KOUGA:**Acho que alguém está falando de mim.**_Resmunga para si mesmo enquanto da uma olhada para sua amada._**

OoooOOooOOooOOooOO 

PROFESSOR: Ele estudara de agora em diante nessa escola de elite...A nossa querida escola... Tomoe no Genkai (Aff isso significa algo? Não? Normal eu acabei de inventar uhauahauahau)...Seu nome é Tsumasa Jakontsu, ele repetiu um ano e espera melhorar nessa escola.Espero que ele seja bem recebido por todos.

**JAKONTSU:**Oi gente!**_Jakontsu olha a sala inteira avistantando Inuyasha acena com a mão_**.- Inuuu!**_Ele então sai correndo e senta-se na antepenúltima carteira da porta, justamente na frente de Inuyasha.-_**Oieeee minha coisinha linda!**_Diz virando-se para fitar Inuyasha._**

**INUYASHA:**Sai daqui coisa ruim, oxé, ta doido?**_Inuyasha quase cai da cadeira tentando se afastar de Jakontsu._**

**JAKONTSU:**Você é tão lindo!**_ Diz admirando a beleza de Inuyasha._**

**INUYASHA:**Eu mereço!**_Lamenta-se batendo a cabeça na carteira._**

As três aulas continuaram tranqüilas, não tão tranqüilas para um hanyou que não agüentava mais aquele estorvo no seu pé.(um estorvo mto fofo...Aiiii eu adoro o Jakontsuuuu! )

**INUYASHA:**Eu não mereço aquela praga não meu pé!**_ Inuyasha andava olhando para o teto até esbarrar em alguém._**

**KAGOME:**Ué, está distraído Inuzinho?**_ Pergunta Kagome sorrindo.Ao ver que esbarrou em sua namorada Inuyasha a segura pela cintura e a beija, deixando-a meio surpresa pela ação, mas que o retribui mesmo assim._**

RIN: Parece que todos estão felizes. Fala olhando para os seus amigos.

**BANKOTSU:**Eu estou infeliz e a procura de uma namorada ou até uma ficante, contanto que eu dê uns pegas nela, vale tudo huhuhu.**_Fala com um olhar de safado._**

**AYAME:**Mais você é o de menos.**_Diz tentando controlar a risada ao ver a cara que Bankotsu fez._**

**INUYASHA:**Olha vocês estão namorando!Que surpresa!**_Inuyasha havia percebido agora que os dois estavam namorando._**

**SANGO:**Mais é burro! Ai Meus Deus ilumine a cabeça desse jegue!**_Diz Sango inconformada._**

**MIROKU:**Sangozinha como você está ficando irônica!**_ Diz surpreso._**

**SANGO:**Ah, Mirokinho, você sabe que eu te amo né?**_ Fala mudando de assunto._**

**MIROKU:**Claro, pois eu sou safado, mais também te amo...Afinal eu sou irresistível, você é irresistível, nós somos irresistíveis e somos o casal mais irresistível da escola e porque não dizer do mundo!**_ Diz se gabando com cara de otário, todos olham para ele com uma gota na cabeça._**

**SANGO:**Mais é um bobo mesmo!**_ Sango rouba um beijo de Miroku que não estava esperando por isso, porque ainda estava se gabando, mas é obvio que cede ao beijo e os dois se abraçam depois._**

**BANKOTSU:**Vocês ficaram sabendo? Aquele afeminado do Jakontsu está estudando aqui!**_Kagome que estava tomando um suco cospi tudo em Inuyasha._**

**KAGOME:**O QUE?****Aquela surra que ele levou não adiantou?**_ Diz com os olhos em chama._**

RIN: Calma priminha, só bate se ele provocar!Diz a garota tentando acalmar a prima.

KAGOME: Você está certa ...Eu não posso me estressar a toa.Kagome respirava devagar tentando se manter calma.

**INUYASHA:Ufa, sem mais brigas._Pensava aliviado._**

O sinal bate e as aulas decorrentes passam voando, tudo ocorreu normalmente: Jakontsu encarando Inuyasha que ficava nervoso e metia a testa na carteira, Miroku pensando na Sango e Bankotsu pensando em como podia ser possível ter tanta baranga em uma sala só.Na sala de Kagome, Ayame paquerava Kouga que paquerava Ayame, Rin pensava no Sesshoumaru e Kagome em um plano para achar uma namorada para o Bankotsu.

**JAKONTSU:**Bom, Inuzinho nos vemos amanhã!**_Jakontsu manda um beijinho para o Inuyasha que fecha a cara e cruza os braços._**

**KAGOME: **Ei, meninas, depois eu quero falar com vocês.**_Diz Kagome referindo-se a Rin, Sango e Ayame._**

**SANGO:**Ta bom, mas que dia e quando?

**KAGOME:**Ayame passa lá em casa por volta das 14:00 ta?

**AYAME:**Ta bom, mas pra que?

**KAGOME:**Na hora você vai saber...**_Kagome sai tão apressada que esquece das outras pessoas que estavam com ela._**

**RIN:**Eu hein é maluca!****

**INUYASHA:**Nossa ela foi embora sem me esperar!**_Inuyasha faz uma cara de triste_**...-Ela vai ver só.**_Inuyasha despedi-se de seus amigos e sai igual um vulto tentando alcança Kagome._**

**TODOS:**O.O

**KOUGA:**Vamos? **_Pergunta para Ayame lhe oferecendo o braço, ela da uma risadinha e envolve o seu braço no dele, os dois vão embora seguidos pelo Bankotsu._**

**MIROKU:**SANGOOOOO!Vamos sair hoje?**_ Pergunta com uma cara inocente._**

**SANGO:**Mais sair pra onde?**_ Pergunta desconfiada._**

**MIROKU:**Aff, pra tomar um sorvete e ver um filme, ficar juntos!**_Miroku termina a frase com um olhar malicioso._**

**SANGO:**Você não presta! Mas ta bom eu aceito, vamos ao cinema hoje e depois vamos tomar sorvete. **_Sango sorri da um beijo em Miroku e sai puxando a irmã que não tem nem tempo de falar tchau para o sujeito._**

OoooOOooOOooOOooOO 

_Inuyasha inexplicavelmente havia conseguido alcançar Kagome, esta estava apreensiva e muito pensativa._

INUYASHA: Ei baka! O que foi? Não me esperou porque? _Pergunta parando em frente a ela e a encarando emburrado._

KAGOME: Ah, Inuyasha, desculpa é que eu precisava pensar em uma coisa._Sorri a garota_- Ah e baka é a mãe._Sorri novamente._

INUYASHA: Eu hein você está muito estranha._Diz colocando a mão na testa da Kagome._ –Hum, está normal.

KAGOME: Bobo..._Kagome da uma risada gostosa (O.o_)- Vamos para casa..._Kagome então pega na mão de Inuyasha que cora um pouquinho na hora, os dois saem de mãos dadas até suas casas..._

OOooOOooOOooOOooOO

_Num lugar não muito longe dali..._

NARUME: Kikyou, você não acha que não vale a pena tudo isso por uma simples pessoa?_Pergunta a garota fitando a amiga._

KIKYOU: Mas é claro que vale, eu amo ele, e não vou deixá-lo escapar como na ultima vez!_Os olhos de Kikyou continuavam vazios e sem expressão, mas sua voz era totalmente sombria._

NARUME: Só espero que você não vá longe demais..._Fala mais para si mesma do que para Kikyou._

OoooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Gente mil perdões estava sem criatividade, mas ela voltou que voltou com tudo 9 folhas e meia , até que não foi mal né?Ah leiam o final q eh uma historinha q eu fiz sem pé nem cabeça hehehe...Bom como eu prometi vou responder as reviews do cap 3 e 4...Primeiro do 3 Cap

Reviews do 3º Capitulo!

Alexandra: HUAhUAHuahUAHau e pode ter certeza d que eu amei escrever a briga, foi a cena que foi mais legal de fazer hauahauh...Eu tbm espero q tenha mais dessas pq eu tbm quero q tenha ahauhauaha e com fé em Deus vai ter ahuahauhaua...Espero q tenha gostado do cap passado e desse de agora ...Bjus e ateh a próxima xD.

Nathbella: Que bom que vc tbm gosto da briga pq eu amei escreve-la huauahauahua, foi a melhor coisa q jah aconteceu na minha fic! (nossa O.o)...Espero que vc goste desse cap ...Bjus e ateh a próxima xD

Fye Strifer: Minha trem doida...Vai no fim d td depois q eu fiz uma estorinha espero q goste ...Bom o Cloud eh mto reclamão hein? O seu nick tah mto dah hora agora hahahaha, será q vc vai trocar d novo.

CLOUD: Bem provável!

Bom ¬¬, eu eskeci q ele tava morando cmg agora hauhauah e como estah o Sesshy? Vc tah alimentando ele direito? Dando banho? Eu t avisei q ele num gosta de banho hauahauah...Eu tbm amei t conhecer eu AMO vc! -GRITANDO IGUAL UMA DOIDA- EU T AMOOOO...Errr –voltando ao normal- errr...hehehe me empolguei '''''...Que coisa será essa q vc quer me pedir? O sesshy jah tah passando as férias ai...Hum...Isso eh duvidoso...Estou d olho em vc hauahauahaua...Dar o sesshy eu num do nem morta auhuahauaha + ele tah passando férias ai ateh o fim do ano, olha q legal em troca eu to aki com o Cloud q eh mto fofo . 

"Cloud se axando" 

Bom ¬¬ axo q num eh bom elogiar.

Johnny Depp: Como sempre excluído T.T

Eu tbm t amo "abraça ele" Ai ai miga meninos saum mto carente! Ahuahaua Espero q vc goste da historinha q eu fiz aki ...Bjus trem doida, manda um bjo pro Sesshy to com saudade T.T

IF-Sango: Eu axo q eh a segunda msm ahauahuahau...Bom estou mtoooo feliz q vc esteja gostando da fic e axando ela cômica ...Eu tbm adorei a parte das duas brigando, isso ateh melhorou o meu dia ahuahauahuahau eu amei escrever essa briga e espero escrever d novo ahuahauahua...Quem gosta do Houjo? Gente ele eh mto chato! Se eu tivesse uma bazuca matava ele ¬¬aff muleke idiota auhauhauahua, deu pra perceber q eu odeio msm ele neh? ''''...Espero q tenha gostado do cap 4 e desse Bjus e ateh a próxima xD

Lyla Higurashi: Quem bom q vc gosto do cap 3 espero q tenha gostado do 4 e agora desse tbm hauahauhuah...ahuahauha eu ainda naum sei se o Naraku aparece, talvez naum, mas quem sabe ahuuahauaha ele num faça uma ponta na fic? Ahuahauhauahu...Bjus e ateh aproxima xD

**Dani-chan: Mto obrigado por axar boa a historia ...eu sempre tento atualizar rápido, mais nem sempre consigo uhauahauahauh ''''', mal de familia deixar as coisas para ultima hora ahuahauahau...Porque naum deu certo? O que aconteceu? A minha primeira fic foi um desastre eu nem postei aki e nem terminei ela+ ai veio essa na cachola ahauhauah e ateh agora tah dando certo ahuahahauhauaah...Espero q tenha gostado desses capítulos q se passaram ...Bjus e ateh a próxima xD**

**AGORA VOU RESPONDER AS REVIWES DO CAP 4**

**Nathbella: hauahauhauh o cap da briga sempre vai ser lembrado hauahuahaua foi com certeza o melhor tbm axo ...Vc tem razão como tem bastantes personagens eu eskeço às vezes de alguns ''' espero consertar isso, comecei por esse, eles marcaram de ir cinema, ...E pelo contrario vc num foi chata soh me ajudou a melhorar a fic ...Espero q goste desse cap ...Bjus e ateh a próxima xD**

**Gabriela: Eu sei...Tipo eles moram um pokinho distante...mas vou fazer o possível para q eles se encontrem mais e q tenha mais cenas deles, o Miroku faz sem-vergonhice às vezes ahauhauah, ele paro um pokinho por causa da Sango + a mente poluída dele ainda estah ativa ', a Kikyou eu ainda estou aperfeiçoando o caráter dela, pois ela começara a aparecer um pokinho agora ...Bom espero q goste desse cap...Bjus e ateh a próxima xD**

**Domenique: ahUAHauHAUhahUAHu q baum q ti tah gostanu da fic e axando ela engraçada, fiko feliz quando leio isso ...Eu axo q demorei um pokinho com ele, mas saiu uhauahauah Espero q goste dele ...Bjus e ateh a próxima xD**

**mc-chan: ahuahuahauh e faz mto tempo q eu num ouso putz grila hauahauahuahauh...Normal, às vezes eu faço isso tbm, quando vou ver a fic já tah na metade hauahauahuah...mas eu num tenhu um caderninho de anotação de fic O.o axo q estou precisando comprar um ''''Isso eh humanamente impossível eu colokar 3 capitulos de uma vez ahuahauahuaa eu quebraria os meus dedos e torraria os meus neurônios O.O ...hauahauaha...ahuahauhua fala serio a briga foi OTIMA Ahauahauh q bom q ocês gostaram da briga, pancadaria, huhuhuhu nariz quebrado...Pena q a Kagome naum matou ela, se eu fizesse a Kagome matar ela seria presa, mas ai ela poderia ter jogado o corpo barroso dakele estrume no rio cheio de piranhas se bem q elas naum iriam querer comer barro O.o bom axo q foi melhor num matá-la ' hauhauahuh...Hahahahah mudou bem o apelido, kikymerda realmente ofende mais ahuahauhau, eu tava precisando juntar akeles dois ai ai, agora tadinho do Bankotsu tah sozinho T.T...Axo q preciso axar alguém pra ele hehehehe...num precisa se desculpar naum pq eu sei vc acompanha a fic mesmo hauahua deis d quando era a 1° fase q emoção ç.ç auhahauhauah...opa pode dexa q eu t add sim ahuahauah, tipo se vc ver uma doida q t adicionou com o nome de Renata Ferreira sou eu! UHAuahUAHauHUhu...Espero q goste desse cap e desculpa pela demora do cap tava sem imaginação e isso num me dexa dormi, serio eu fico 3 dias sem escrever quando vou dormir fiko me culpando pelo atraso ahuahauhuhu às vezes eu ateh sonho q to escrevendo e postando a fic O.o olha o q a consciência faz com uma pessoa ahauhauahua...Bjus e ateh a próxima xD**

**Atashi-anata-nado: Mtooooo obrigado por gostar da fic e achá-la legal, fico mto feliz ai eu sou besta mesmo eu fiko taum alegre quando gostam da fic a minha irmã me xinga ateh d idiota por causa disso ''' ahuahauaha...Bom espero q goste desse cap e desculpa a demora '...Bjus e ateh a próxima xD**

**Lyla Higurashi: hauahuaha como no cap passado esse demorou mais chegou ahuahauah '''...Eu vou tentar num ter mais preguiça haahuahaua + axu um poko difícil se bem q quando eu demoro para escrever a minha consciência pesa e eu fiko ateh sem dormir por causa disso O.o ahuahauaha, espero q axa esse cap show tbm ...hauahuahuaha sentir preguiça de ligar o pc eh a pior coisa q tem vc pensa " ai eu quero ligar...Mas levantar do sofá e andar ateh o pc, apertar o botão e esperar ligar...Ai me dá ateh sono" ahuahauahuahau eu penso isso ahauahauah...dah um soninho hauahauh...Bom ateh o próximo cap Bjus xD**

**Final alternativo (axo q eh isso ''')**

**Fye Strifer:** Vamos logo amiga o Inu, Cloud, Sesshy e Johnny Depp devem ter morrido no carro fechado!

**EU:** Ah, só porque a gente fecho eles nesse calor não quer dizer q tenham morrido!Bom mas estamos atrasadas vamos.**_Nós duas então vamos para o carro e notamos que o Johnny havia sumido._** –Ai esse bundão que fique para trás ¬¬.**_A Fye Strifer liga o carro e dirige até a praia...Chegando lá os meninos colocam a sunga (ai q visão do paraíso .)_**

**Fye Strifer:** Miga, o que é aquilo se aproximando na água? **_Pergunta apertando os olhos para ver o que era._**

**EU:** Ah, não acredito...Olha direito amiga é o Idiota do Johnny vestido d novo de Jack Sparrow e a droga do navio dele está afundando de novo ¬¬'.**_Nós duas olhamos para a cena lamentável do navio afundando e o Johnny desesperado porque iria molhar a roupa alugada dele, quando ele finalmente consegue chegar a terra firme..._**

**JOHNNY:** My ladies.Gostou da minha entrada triunfal?**_Pergunta segurando a minha mão e a da minha miga._**

**Fye Strifer: **Nossa que entrada espetacular!**_Ironiza_**.-Cala boca e vai trocar de roupa!**_Johnny então sai quase chorando e vai trocar de roupa._**

**EU:** Miga o Cloud ta taum lindinho d Sunga. .

**CLOUD:** Eu sei q sou lindinho!Principalmente o seu lindinho! 

**Fye Strifer:** Ò.Ó O q vc falou?

**CLOUD:** Heheheh nada naum ''''...**Ai Meu Deus quando ela me olha assim eu fiko com tanto medo q quase me mixo! O.O**

**Fye Strifer:** Se bem q o Sesshy é o mais fofo dos fofos do mundo **_Abraça o Sesshoumaru e começa a pertar ele._**

**SESSHY:** Ai...Você...Está…Me…Sufocando!**_Fye percebendo que o Sesshoumaru estava ficando roxo larga ele._**

**Fye Strifer:** Hehehe desculpa ''''...Bom aquilo ali no céu é uma nuvem de chuva? **_Pergunta temendo pelo pior._**

**EU:** Ah não quando tenho a oportunidade de babar por eles de sunga vai cair um pé d'água ¬¬

**INUYASHA:** Ah meninas calma eu sou muito esperto não vai chover não eu tenho certeza...**_Diz calmamente e confiante._**

"Trovão" 

**INUYASHA: **Hehehe eu acho que vai chover sim '

**EU:** Burro ¬¬...Vamos embora T.T...**_Pegamos nossas coisas e vamos para casa por causa da chuva.Chegando em nossa casa quentinha vamos assistir um filme e comer pipoca._**

**Fye Strifer:** Ei miga a gente não esqueceu nada?

**EU:** Acho que não porque?**_Comendo pipoca._**

**Fye Strifer:** Estava com a impressão que esquecemos algo...Ah, mais não deve ser nada de importante. **_Minha miguinha então abraça Sesshy e Inu._**

**EU:** Acho que não era nada. **_Abraçada ao Cloud._**

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO 

**JOHNNY:** Eu não acredito q elas me esqueceram aqui ¬¬...**_Johnny Depp estava na areia da praia sentado tomando chuva e olhando para o além_**.-E agora como q eu volto pra casa? O.O.**_Diz olhando para os lados tentando lembrar o caminho de casa._**

_**Acabo! Ahuahauahau eu sei mto tosco...Bom eh q eu num tinha nada pra faze msm ai escrevi ahauhauah...Bom miguxa espero q tenha gostado dessa toskisse '''...Bom mto obrigado por lerem minha fic e Bjusssssss pra tds vc6 trens doidossss...**_


	6. Alugase um quarto!

Alugando-se um quarto...

_Chegou à hora tão esperada por Sango e Miroku...A hora do encontro dos dois...Sango arrumava-se superanimada ansiosa pelo encontro dos dois..._

SANGO: NÃOOOOOO...Cadê a minha bata preta? _Perguntava afobada._ –EU VOU ME ATRASAR!

KAGOME: Ué...Pega uma roupa minha, a sua bata deve estar para lavar..._Sugere Kagome aparecendo na porta, Sango sorri agradecida._

SANGO: Obrigada Kagome-chan ._Sango vai até o quarto onde Kagome estava dormindo (no quarto do inu ) e dirigiu-se até a cômoda que se encontrava encostada do lado direito da cama, especificamente do lado que dormia Kagome...Sango então abriu a cômoda e vasculhou todas as roupas, procurando a perfeita...E achou, ela era linda, uma bata rosa, com decote em V, que valorizava os seios, e era meio larguinha (Gente eh linda minha irmã tem só q não sei como explicar "), esta então suspirou satisfeita e abriu um grande sorriso._ –Sim essa é perfeita! _Exclamou com alegria, depois se retirou do quarto do casal e foi até o seu se trocar..._

_No fim das contas Sango vestia a bata rosa e uma jeans clara de boca larga (tbm eh bunita valoriza a bunda hauahuhaua)_

OOooOOooOOooOOooOO

_Não muito longe dali Miroku revirava seu guarda roupa tentando achar algo descente para vestir, mais como sempre suas melhores roupas estavam para lavar, pois como dizia Kouga: "Você é muito porco suja umas 10 roupas por dia" e isso era verdade, quando não derrubava alguma coisa era suas brincadeiras com Bankotsu que sempre acabava em um caído ou na poça de água ou na de lama ou caia água de privada em um ou caiam no barro vermelho..._

_Bom isso sempre acabava em tragédia...Voltando ao assunto , Miroku achou enfim uma camiseta preta, um pouco simples, mais muito bonita, e colocou também uma calça preta e roubou do quarto do Bankotsu uma corrente de por na calça...Olhou-se no espelho, suspirou e falou..._

MIROKU: Você é muito mal..._Dizia fazendo cara de mal, o que não saia, _

_muito bem '._ -Ta muito gostoso cara, se fosse mulher você era meu hahahaha. _Continuava agora dando risinhos de "se achando o gostoso"_

BANKOTSU: Mais que porra é essa? _Dizia Bankotsu com os olhos arregalados entrando no quarto sem entender nada._-O quem te deu o direito de usar as minhas correntes de Bad Boy?_Perguntava meio bravo olhando fixamente para a corrente._

MIROKU: Érrr...Me empresta? _Pergunta como se fosse tarde demais._

BANKOTSU: ¬¬ Se você devolvê-la inteirinha...Eu empresto_. Sorri o amigo logo depois saindo do quarto._-Ah e para com esses negócios de que se eu fosse mulher catava você...Fica meio estranho O.o._Diz ao pé da porta indo embora finalmente._

MIROKU: ¬¬ Idiota...Bom...Mas onde eu estava mesmo?_Miroku faz uma pose pensativa até que sua cabeça a fumaçar_.-Érrr; acho que se eu pensar mais minha cabeça explode ...Ah sim; lembrei estava me achando no espelho..._Miroku vai até o espelho e continua se achando.-_Eu sei que você é lindo! _Ele faz pose de mal com os braços cruzados como se fosse um rapper, até que Kouga aparece na porta._

KOUGA:Ei...Seu idiota, não é hora de você ir embora não?

MIROKU:Porque será que todo mundo me atrapalha? ¬¬ Eu já estou indo!

KOUGA:Ta bom seu otário se você chegar tarde não venha me encher..._E vai embora._

MIROKU:Até parece que eu vou..._Miroku olha no relógio de parede de seu quarto e seu sangue gela, faltavam 10 para as 14:00.-_Me atrasar..._Miroku fica um segundo com cara de bobo e sai correndo de seu quarto, passando voando pela sala e indo embora sem falar tchau para ninguém._

AYAME:Eu hein, mal educado...O que deu nele Kouga?

KOUGA:O idiota está atrasado...

_Bankotsu chegando na sala: _Como se isso fosse novidade._ Senta-se no sofá._

AYAME:Mas o que faremos de bom? Já que o comediante saiu?

BANKOTSU:Huhuhu como se vocês não tivessem a mim! _Diz subindo em cima do sofá e fazendo cara de convencido._

KOUGA: Desce daí com esse pé podre!

BANKOTSU:Ué eu lavei ele ontem!

KOUGA:Mas você tem chulé!

BANKOTSU:¬¬'''

AYAME:Kouga você avisou para ele levar guarda-chuva?

KOUGA: Não porque?

AYAME: Porque eu vi na previsão que irá chover depois.

KOUGA:Ah, ele se vira._Diz não se importando muito._

OOooOOooOOooOOooOO

_Num lugar não muito distante dali Kikyou e sua amiga Narume tomavam um Milk Shake no Bob's (vc6 devem axar q eles me pagam pelas propagandas q eu faço...mas naum! Ò.Ó e ainda irei me vingar huhuhuhuhhu)_

NARUME: E então Kikyou o que você pretende fazer a respeito do Inuyasha?

KIKYOU: Ainda não sei._Suspira olhando para rua, até que sua atenção se volta a uma pessoa que passava por ela distraidamente_.-Hum, mas ele pode nos ajudar._Nesse instante um sorriso diabólico se forma nos lábios de Kikyou._

NARUME: Ele quem? _Pergunta sem entender a felicidade da amiga._

KIKYOU: Olha ali._Aponta para direção do garoto._

NARUME: Ah sim...Ele._Narume sorri da mesma forma que a amiga._

OOooOOooOOooOOooOO

INUYASHA: Ei Kagome? _Inuyasha estava sentado no sofá e Kagome estava tirando umas sujeiras do meio._

KAGOME: O que?

INUYASHA: Faz um sanduíche com muito queijo pra mim?_Pergunta com um sorriso enorme no rosto._

KAGOME: ÉÉÉÉÉÉ...Não!_Fala exatamente igual o povo do eu, a patroa e as crianças._

INUYASHA: Por favor Kagome-Chan...Pro seu Inuzinho lindo aqui!

KAGOME: Porque você não faz...Aliás eu já estou aqui ocupada! Ou você é cego e não vê que estou limpando a bagunça que VOCÊ fez!

INUYASHA: ¬¬...Que saco...Ta bom eu faço..._Sai pisando duro._

KAGOME: É Inu?_Pergunta meio sem graça._

INUYASHA: Qui é? _Responde com a maior cara emburrada do mundo._

KAGOME: Faz um pra mim também?

INUYASHA: O.O ... Ò.ó ...Eu não, faz você sua folgada._E vai até a cozinha._

KAGOME: O QUE? SENTAAAAAAAAAAA!_Inuyasha que estava na cozinha com um prato desaba com tudo quebrando prato e machucando um pouco a mão._

INUYASHA: Assassina miserável! _Fala num sussurro enquanto levantava do chão (não ele tava levantando do teto! ¬¬)_

KAGOME: EU OUVI ISSO!_ Grita da sala._

INUYASHA: Caramba que audição! É melhor...Eu tomar cuidado...OO

OOooOOooOOooOOooOO

_Sango esperava Miroku na porta do Cinema, esse estava atrasado 20 minutos, a garota já estava amaldiçoando o hentai mentalmente, até que fugindo de um cachorro vinha Miroku cruzando a rua, todo rasgado e desesperado, que para sua salvação viu uma árvore e subiu nela._

**MIROKU: **Sai daqui seu cachorro pulguento e idiota!

_Sango estava na bilheteria com uma gota na cabeça: _Ah, então era por isso que ele estava atrasado..._Sango pega uma bolacha club social (quanta propaganda! ¬¬) se aproxima do cachorro atraindo a atenção dele joga a bolacha longe._

**MIROKU: **Muito obrigado minha linda, maravilhosa e gostosa Sangozinha!** _Sango estava toda feliz até a parte do "gostosa", ela então ergue a blusa igual à Dona Florinda e dá um tapa em Miroku que vira igual ao Seu Madruga_**.**-**Hehehehe...O que eu fiz dessa vez?

**SANGO: **Ah, nada, vamos logo que o filme já deve estar para começar.

**MIROKU: **Mas...Olha a minha situação_! **Sango olha dessa vez prestando atenção na roupa de Miroku...A situação era a seguinte: Sem um tênis, meia furada no dedão, o lado direito da calça estava rasgado até o joelho, a corrente do Bankotsu tinha sumido, a camiseta estava com um rasgo enorme no peito e ele fedia a carne.**_

**SANGO: **Nossa! O que aconteceu Miroku, para o cachorro fazer isso com você?**_Pergunta preocupada._**

**MIROKU: **Não sei, mas do nada tinha um pedaço de carne no meu bolso, e como eu acho que aquele cachorro não comia há dias ele deve ter sentido o cheiro e me atacado.

**SANGO: **Mas porque você não deu a carne pra ele?

**MIROKU: **Eu dei, mas vai vê se ele parou..O infeliz me perseguiu da sorveteria até aqui!

**SANGO: **Tadinho...Acho que sei o que pode te animar...**_Sango se aproxima de Miroku e lhe da um super beijo, esse a segura pela cintura e retribuí o beijo._**

**MIROKU:**Acho que vou querer ser atacado por um cachorro mais vezes hauahuahauahuahau.

**SANGO: **Eu sabia...É tarado e nuca vai mudar!**_Sango fica um pouco desanimada mas depois pega na mão de seu namorado e vai até a bilheteria do cinema, como a maioria dos ingressos estavam esgotados eles resolveram assistir King Kong...Na sala do cinema..._**

**SANGO: **E ai de você se tentar me assediar!** _Advertia Sango muito seria e apontando o dedo na cara de Miroku._**

**MIROKU: **Pode deixar Sangozinha...**_Miroku tira de dentro da calça uma algema...-_**Me algema na poltrona!

**SANGO: **O.O Ta doido Miroku?

**MIROKU: **É para minha mão não tentar algo que eu possa me arrepender depois...**Me arrepender depois eu não vou, mas é melhor fazer uma media com a Sangozinha..._Pensava Miroku._**

**SANGO: **Já que é assim...**_Sango pega a algema e prende os dois braços do Miroku para trás e depois senta de novo_.-**Prontinho, adeus mãos taradas AUhauahUAHuahAUhauAHuah.

**MIROKU: **Ah Sangozinha me dá pelo menos um beijinho então, olha a minha situação! **_Implora Miroku com aqueles olhinhos de mendigo pedido esmola na rua._**

**SANGO: **Ta bom, mais só um porque o filme já vai começar.**_Sango tasca um beijão no Miroku que fica até bobo...O filme começa e Sango prestava muita atenção nele, já Miroku fazia cara de dor, pois os braços dele estavam de mau jeito._**

**MIROKU: Seu idiota, grande idéia você foi ter...Além de não poder se aproveitar da sua namorada no escurinho ainda seu braço está doente...Asno! _Miroku xingava-se em pensamento..._**

_**3 horinhas de filme se passaram e Sango havia chorado no final, porque é muito sensível...Miroku estava com o braço roxo...**_

**SANGO: **Nossa Miroku! Que bom você vai ficar sem usar as mãozinhas por um bom tempo já que elas estão roxas hauahuahauhua.

**MIROKU: **É...É muito legal, mais agora você poderia tirar isso de mim?** _Perguntava com os olhinhos de cachorro que acabara de ser atropelado._**

**SANGO: **É né tudo que é bom dura pouco...Perai...**_Sango procura a chave no bolso e não acha..._-**Ops...**_Sango fica com cara de retardada procurando a chave até onde não tinha bolso._**

**MIROKU: **Ops do que? O que você fez, pelo amor de Deus...Você não perdeu a chave não é mesmo?**_Miroku já estava desesperado.-_**NÃOOOOO EU VOU MORRER COM OS BRAÇOS PRESOS...**_Gritava Miroku que havia se jogado de joelhos no chão...-_**Perai ai e se os policiais me confundirem com um fugitivo?AHHHHHH O QUE SERÁ DA MINHA VIDA? SENHOR ME AJUDE!**_Suplicava em meio a lagrimas...Já Sango tentava controlar a risada._**

**SANGO: **Hhauahauahauhauahuahau desculpa Mirokinho, mas eu não resisti, era brincadeirinha ''' Não precisava ficar desesperado.**_Miroku faz uma cara de: ¬¬...E levanta do chão..._**

**MIROKU:**E quem disse que EU...O MIROKU estava desesperado? Ai ai, vocês mulheres, eu só estava testando o meu dom de interpretação huhuhu.**_Miroku fica se achando, fazendo cara de quem sabe tudo, mas por dentro estava querendo se matar por bancar o otário._**

**SANGO: **Sei...Sei...Bom mas agora eu vou te desamarrar...**_Sango pega a chave e tira a algema de Miroku.- _**Pronto podemos ir donzela.

MIROKU: ¬¬...Eu não sou donzela...Olha o respeito! _Miroku emburra a cara e sai andando..._

SANGO: Às vezes o Miroku parece o Inuyasha..._Pensa Sango alcançando Miroku que fazia a mesma cara emburrada que Inuyasha fazia quando estava nervoso.-_Você não vai ficar nervoso vai?_ Perguntava com uma carinha meiga pedindo perdão._

MIROKU: Como eu poderia ficar com raiva de você com essa carinha linda que você fez? P_ergunta todo derretido pela carinha linda de Sango._

SANGO: Ótimo então vamos._Sango puxa Miroku pela mão e começa a andar mais rápido._

MIROKU: Eu sabia, era muito meiga para ser verdade ¬¬._Pensa Miroku_

_Os dois resolvem andar um pouco pela rua já que ainda eram 18:00 horas...O que eles não esperavam era encontrar uma nuvem de chuva prontinha para bombardeá-los com pingos e mais pingos de água! _

SANGO:Ah não Miroku, era só essa que me faltava!_Sango andava pesadamente com muito desanimo._

MIROKU:Érrr...Vamos andar mais rápido então._Miroku solta uma risadinha sem graça e quando ele dá o primeiro passo para se preparar para correr, despenca do céu uma tempestade._

SANGO: E então senhor gênio o que você nos sugere fazer?_Pergunta Sango encharcada e nervosa._

MIROKU: Ah, já que estamos molhados vamos andando...Do que adianta correr se já estamos ensopados?

SANGO: Esse é o meu carma por namorar um hentai como você!

MIROKU: Ah, mas vai me dizer que você não gosta desse hentai? Esse hentai que te ama muito.

SANGO: Eu devo admitir que essa menina inocente ama mesmo o hentai, fazer o que as inocentes sempre gostam dos piores.

MIROKU: Se essa menina é inocente eu não sei, mas que o hentai é muito legal ele é.

SANGO: Não vou nem responder essa ¬¬..._Os dois saem andando de mãos dadas e quando chegam na casa de Sango a chuva pára..._

SANGO: Putz, depois que eu falo que eu só me fo...nessa merda ninguém acredita ( shauahuahauahauh famosa frase do Conrado do Fudêncio ahuahauha)

MIROKU: Que boca suja Sangozinha OO você me impressionou agora oo ...Mas mesmo assim eu te amo..._Miroku agarra Sango pela cintura e a beija carinhosamente_...-Hehehe viu, eu não peguei na sua bunda dessa vez huhuhuhu.

SANGO: ¬¬ Vamos entrar logo._Os dois entram e levam um baita susto...Na sala tinha uma porrada de indivíduos não identificados._

MIROKU: Hauhauahuahuahua, o que será que o Inuyasha está fazendo? Isso aqui virou albergue ou o Inuyasha resolveu distribuir comida aos pobres?

SANGO: Quem faz isso é a minha mãe aos sábados ¬¬._ Diz Sango se referindo a comida._

INUYASHA: Hey, Sango você já chegou? _Pergunta Inuyasha quase gritando tentando passar pelo povo que praticamente invadiu a casa._

SANGO: Não eu to lá na casa do Miroku fazendo safadeza ¬¬ claro que cheguei!

MIROKU: Que pena que isso não é verdade._Lamenta Miroku quase chorando._

SANGO: Ai cala boca Miroku...Mas Inuyasha que zona é essa aqui em casa?_Pergunta olhando ao redor de sua casa que estava parecendo um bordel._

INUYASHA: Ah, isso? É que nós estamos alugando um quarto. _Fala normalmente, como se fosse normal._

SANGO: O que? Como assim? Nós só temos dois quartos!

INUYASHA: É que a mamãe mandou reformar o banheiro e como o arquiteto era zaroio ele fez um quarto ¬¬...Aí resolvemos alugá-lo...

SANGO: E só hoje eu fiquei sabendo disso?

INUYASHA: Não reclama...Arruma a fila por ordem de chegada que eu vou arrumar as coisas lá dentro para entrevista. _Nisso Inuyasha sai vazado da sala._

SANGO: Mas...Mas...Inu! Que saco ele fingiu que não me ouviu ¬¬..._Sango vira-se para Miroku com os olhinhos brilhando._ –Mirokinho você vai me ajudar a arrumar a fila né?

MIROKU: É...Sabe o que é né Sangozinha...Eu tenho que ajudar meu irmão a fazer o balanceamento do mês da sorveteria._Diz Miroku beijando Sango e praticamente voando pela saída da casa da garota._

SANGO: Aquele infeliz só faz as coisas quando convém pra ele..._Sango mesmo desanimada começa a organizar a fila._

OOooOOooOOooOOooOO

KAGOME: E ai Inu organizou a fila?

INUYASHA: Não mandei a Sango arrumar hehehehe...

RIN: Mas já podemos começar a entrevistar?

INUYASHA: Vamos esperar ela vir pra cá aí começamos...

_Inuyasha, Kagome e Rin esperavam Sango enquanto ela sofria tentando ajeitá-la..._

OOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Gomem nasai minna-san...Tava sem pc...Na verdade era castigo de novo só que dessa vez eu aprendi a lição e não entrei mais msm...Nem ligava o pc pra naum cair na tentação ahuahauhauaua...Sorte q esse cap tava a metade terminada...Bem não taum sorte assim pq eu já havia terminado mais quando eu fui salvar deu zica ai apago a metade d novo e eu tive q refazer o fim ¬¬...q raiva Bom... Ateh q a minha obediência rendeu algo minha mamy compro outro pc pq esse meu tadinho tah taum velhinho tenho ele a 5 anos e o coitado nem desliga mais sozinho hauahuahuahauhau...Bom agora que está td certo eu naum vou mais demorar tanto assim pra atualizar espero q vc6 naum me apedrejem hauhauahau...Kissus

Gomem nasai d nono pq eu soh vo poder responder as reviws no próximo cap pq vo muda d pc e vai apaga td q eu tenhu entaum to postanto esse cap as pressas '''...

Kissus


	7. O Novo Inquelino

**O Novo Inquilino**

_**A fila estava organizada e tudo estava certinho para Inuyasha então começa a chamar os nomes que constavam na lista.**_

**INUYASHA: **Joselito!** _Chamava Inuyasha...Entra na sala um maluco vestido com uma roupa xadrez vermelha, barriga de chope e um jeito de andar meio estranho._**

**JOSELITO: **Hehe...Sou eu aqui...Hehe...Eu to querendo arrumar um lugar pra ficar. **_Falava com uma voz engraçada enquanto sentava na cadeira._**

**INUYASHA: **Bom...Você não tem nenhum parente é só o senhor mesmo não é?** _Perguntava Inuyasha, Kagome chega trazendo uma jarra de suco, Joselito sem ouvir a pergunta de Inuyasha pega a jarra bebe um pouco e cospi tudo na cara do hanyou...Inuyasha fica furioso e Joselito começa a rir._**

**JOSELITO: **Hahahaha trouxa...Trouxa hahahahah

**INUYASHA: **Retire-se daqui antes que eu me arrependa.**_Dizia extremamente irritado com uma veia saltando de sua cabeça._**

**JOSELITO: **Hehe...Vocês são tudo idiotas haha...**_Joselito pega a garrafa e quebra na cabeça de Inuyasha, Inuyasha com raiva pula em cima de Joselito que desvia e Inuyasha acaba caindo no chão, Joselito vendo que a coisa estava ficando preta vai embora_. **–Tchau seus trouxas hehe.** _E assim desaparece do quarto._**

**INUYASHA:**Aquele maldito, só veio aqui pra fazer zona!**_Inuyasha limpa o suco do rosto.-_** Bom Jako...**_Inuyasha lê o nome direito_**...-NÃO, não é possível que ele veio aqui! **_Totalmente sem vontade Inuyasha chama Jakotsu._**

**JAKOTSU:** Ai meu lindo! Eu quero morar com você.**_Dizia sorrindo._**

**INUYASHA:** Porque? **_Perguntava desinteressado._**

**JAKOTSU:** Porque eu gosto de você Inu...Você é muito lindo.**_Dizia viajando em pensamentos._**

**INUYASHA:** Ah ta...Mas infelizmente não temos mais vagas...Então tchau...

**JAKOTSU:** Ai Inuzinhu não importa, eu mato a pessoa que pego o lugar e está tudo resolvido.

**INUYASHA:** Heheheh não precisa O.O...Bom, nos vemos na escola estorvo ¬¬.

**JAKOTSU:** Ah já que é assim tchau lindoooo...**_Jakotsu manda um beijinho para Inuyasha que se esquiva caindo no chão...Depois de terem entrevistado 20 pessoas a turma já desanima._**

**INUYASHA:** É impossível que não terá uma alma viva normal que queira alugar esse quarto!

**SANGO:** Calma Inuyasha vai ver ainda chega mais alguém que seja no mínimo razoável. **_Tentava animar Inuyasha o que não adiantou muito..._**

**KAGOME:** Já que nada deu certo porque nós não vamos à sorveteria para ver se uns sorvetinhos não alegram a gente.

**SANGO:** Aff, mas é viciada mesmo ¬¬.

**INUYASHA:** Ta ai...Gostei da idéia...Mas e a Rin?

**SANGO:** Ai como se fosse novidade ela está com o Sesshy...Ops, digo Sesshoumaru. **_Sango sorri sem graça._**

**KAGOME:** Já que ela não está aqui, o azar é dela vamos nós três! **_Os olhos de Kagome brilhavam._**

**INUYASHA:** Kagome querida do meu coração. **_Inuyasha olha com carinho para Kagome que não entende muito bem._** –Você acha minha querida que todo mundo e uma MALDITA VICIADA EM SORVETE?**_Inuyasha se altera, mas logo recobra seu estado mental normal e termina a frase docemente._** –Amor.

**KAGOME:** SEU DESGRAÇADO! SENTA! **_Inuyasha capota e mete a cara no chão como sempre, a garota puxa Sango e sai bufando de raiva._**

**INUYASHA:** Isso porque eu a elogiei mais do que xinguei...**_Diz levantando-se e seguindo as duas._**

**OooOOooOOooOOooOOooO**

_**Na sorveteria...**_

_**Bankotsu cantava no chuveiro igual um cantor de opera...**_

**BANKOTSU: **Ser corno ou não ser? Eis a minha indagação!Sem você vivo sofrendo pelos botecos e bebendo arrumando confusão!Você muito fogosa tão bonita e carinhosa do jeito que sempre quis!** _Bankotsu cantava como se estivesse na zona e havia acabado de perder sua mina..._**

_**Na sala...**_

**AYAME: **Aquele filho de uma mãe não vai parar de cantar?** _Perguntava tapando os ouvidos morrendo de raiva._**

**KOUGA: **Calma minha flor...Ele deve estar na fossa hauahuauahuahauh.

**MIROKU: **Alguém ai quer encher o bucho?**_Perguntava Miroku que havia acabado de chegar com um baita sanduba cheio de queijo, tomate, salsicha, hambúrguer, ou seja, tudo o que você puder imaginar! Ele então se senta no sofá esperando a resposta de seus amigos._**

**KOUGA:** Érrrr...Acho que não quero não.**_Fala com uma gota na cabeça._**

**AYAME:** Hum...Acho que quero um pedaço.**_Sorri a lobinha._**

**MIROKU:** Vou dividi-lo ao meio peraí.**_Miroku vai até a cozinha pega uma faca e um prato e leva até a sala, aonde divide o sandubão no meio e entrega a metade para Ayame que agradece._**

**KOUGA:** Ai não seu como esses dois conseguem comer um sanduíche atolado de coisas que não combinam uma com a outra. **_Pensa Kouga quase vomitando._**

**OooOOooOOooOOooOOooO**

_**Não muito longe dali Kikyou e Narume chamando um garoto para conversar com elas.**_

**KIKYOU: **O seu nome é Houjo não é?** _Pergunta com sua voz fria de sempre._**

**HOUJO: **Sim, porque o interesse?** _Pergunta um pouco desconfiado, já que aquela garota estava sabendo demais._**

**KIKYOU: **Hum...Por nada é que você era namorado da Kagome...E eu gostaria de saber se você ainda gosta dela...**_Dizia normalmente sem expressar nenhuma emoção na voz ou em seu rosto._**

**HOUJO: **Para que você gostaria de saber disso? Isso só diz respeito a mim! **_Diz levantando-se, Narume o puxa novamente para cadeira o fazendo sentar meio rudemente._**

**NARUME**: Responde, porque se você gostar dela nós o ajudaremos.**_Narume resolve se pronunciar na conversa que até àquela hora só observava._**

**KIKYOU: **Sabe Houjo, eu gostei de você, realmente você tem personalidade, gostaria de formar uma aliança? **_Pergunta colocando seus braços em cima da mesa e apoiando sua cabeça em suas mãos que estavam cruzadas._**

**HOUJO: **Aliança, mas que tipo de aliança você está propondo?** _Pergunta arqueando uma das sobrancelhas interessado no assunto._**

**KIKYOU: **É simples meu caro, você me ajuda a separar o Inuyasha da Kagome que nós dois sairemos ganhando...O que você me diz? Temos um acordo?** _Pergunta estendendo a mão ao garoto.Houjo solta um sorriso perverso pensa um pouco e aperta a mão de Kikyou que sorri igualmente logo em seguida._**

**HOUJO: **Estamos de acordo...**_Houjo então toma um gole do refrigerante que havia pedido anteriormente, mas seu pensamento estava em outro lugar, ou melhor, pensando em uma certa pessoa._**

**OooOOooOOooOOooOOooO**

_**Rin e Sesshoumaru estavam caminhando até sorveteria, já que estava bastante calor e a garota fez aquele famoso biquinho charmoso e convenceu Sesshoumaru de leva-la para tomar um sorvete...Chegando na sorveteria não havia ninguém no balcão, Sesshoumaru irritado começa a gritar.**_

**SESSHOUMARU: **CADÊ VOCÊS BANDO DE INCOMPETENTES?** _Gritava e batia no balcão, Rin assistia a cena cômica em uma mesa posicionada perto do balcão._**

_**Dentro do estabelecimento...**_

**AYAME: **Kouguinha acho que escutei a voz do Sesshoumaru. **_Diz meio confusa._**

**KOUGA: **Ih, amore acho que você está ficando meio louca...

**MIROKU: **Ué então somos dois loucos ou você é o surdo da casa!** _Interrompe Miroku._**

**AYAME: **Vamos lá ver Miroku?

**MIROKU: **Claro!** _Os dois levantam e são seguidos por Kouga, chegando lá Sesshoumaru estava vermelho de raiva._**

**MIROKU: **Oi amigo quanto tempo!** _Diz sorrindo, era impressionante, mas Miroku não havia percebido o olhar de matador que Sesshoumaru lhe lançara, já Ayame e Kouga estavam encolhidos de medo no fundo do balcão._**

**SESSHOUMARU: **EU...ODEIO...ESPERAR!** _Diz pausadamente cerrando os dentes um nos outros._**

**MIROKU: **Calminho campeão é que nós não estávamos escutando.** _Continuava sem entender nada._**

**SESSHOUMARU: **EU NÃO QUERO SABER! ESSA MERDA** (O Sesshy falo palavrão O.O) **DE SORVETERIA NÃO TEM ATENDIMENTO?** _Miroku percebendo o perigo tarde demais recebe um soco estilo Keitaro do Love Hina e bate na parede. _**–Agora já estou mais calmo, desculpem-me a exaltação. **_Fala calmamente como se nada tivesse acontecido_**

**AYAME: **Heheheh, à vontade O.o...O que desejam?** _Pergunta com uma mega gota na cabeça._**

**SESSHOUMARU: **Rin o que você vai querer?** _Pergunta docemente para menina._**

**RIN: **Sorvete de creme com cobertura de chocolate.** _Rin dá um lindo sorriso para Sesshoumaru que quase cai suspirando..._**

**SESSHOUMARU: **Eu vou querer o mesmo...

_**Ayame coloca os sorvetes e entrega ao Sesshy...**_

**SESSHOUMARU: **Muito obrigado.** _Diz lhe pagando._**

**AYAME: **Não foi nada O.O.

_**Sesshoumaru senta-se do lado de Rin e lhe entrega o sorvete e Miroku levanta-se recobrando a consciência. **_

**MIROKU: **Vocês nem para me falarem que ele tava nervoso!**_ Sussurrava para os amigos que seguravam a risada._**

**KOUGA: **É que a gente não tem culpa que o senhor é muito tapado!** _Nesse instante chegam na sorveteria Inuyasha, Kagome e Sango que se surpreendem ao verem Sesshoumaru e Rin._**

**INUYASHA: **O que vocês fazem aqui?** _Pergunta de boca aberta._**

**SESSHOUMARU: **É...Tomando um sorvete?** _Pergunta como se fosse obvio._**

**MIROKU: **Sangozinha linda do meu coração, que saudade da minha princesa! **_Miroku sai correndo em direção de Sango a abraça e a beija._**

**SANGO**: Mas não nos vimos hoje. **_Fala estranhando o comportamento do namorado._**

**MIROKU: **Nossa! Você não sentiu a minha falta!** _Diz se fazendo de coitado._**

**SANGO: **Não é isso .'''. Eu também senti sua falta.** _Sorri para Miroku._**

**MIROKU: **Não acredito! **_Fazendo cara de choro, Sango se aproxima de Miroku e o beija, aproveitando a situação o tarado agarra a popança de Sango e logo em seguida leva um belo de um tapa nas fuças_. **–Ai amor, não precisava bater com tanto gosto! **_Diz massageando a área atingida._**

**KAGOME: **A cena foi muita engraçada, mas nós estamos querendo tomar sorvete...**_Diz Kagome com uma gota na cabeça, na verdade todo mundo estava com uma gota na cabeça; Miroku e Sango até ficaram um pouco sem graça._**

**RIN: **Conseguiram alugar o quarto?** _Pergunta curiosa._**

**SANGO**: Nem...Só veio gente estranha querendo alugar o quarto**_ Falava desanima lembrando-se das figuras que apareceram._**

**RIN: **Putz, a gente só atrai zica. **_Rin começa a rir compulsivamente e todos a encaram com uma cara de "Você bebeu?", percebendo isso a garota volta a ficar seria._**

**KAGOME: **Bom, mas vamos ao meu sorvetinho**. _Kagome da um sorrisinho gostoso e vai até o balcão._ **–Hum me vê um sorvete de creme com cobertura de caramelo, por favor.

**KOUGA: **É pra já Kagome**._Kouga faz tudo em menos de 1 segundo, Kagome fica impressionada._**

**KAGOME: **Nossa Kouga brigada.** _A garota pega o sorvete e vai se sentar_**.** –**Inuyasha paga lá pra mim.** _Começa a tomar o sorvete._**

**INUYASHA: **COMO É QUE É?** _Pergunta incrédulo._**

**KAGOME: **Ué é só um realzinho, vai lá, você não vai morrer!** _Dizia com aquela carinha pidona._**

**INUYASHA: **Ta bom eu pago.** _Inuyasha fica um pouco ruborizado e dá dois reais para Kouga. _**–E-EU, vou querer o mesmo que o da Kagome.** _Ainda ruborizado._**

**KOUGA: **Nossa, viro moda pedir o que a namorada quer aff ¬¬...Saindo o sorvete. **_Entrega o sorvete ao Inuyasha...-_**Alguém mais quer sorvete?

**SANGO: **Eu só quero um de chocolate com nada em cima .

_**Kouga faz o sorvete e entrega a Sango.**_

**SANGO: **Muito obrigada ..** _Paga Kouga._**

_**Bankostu que estava no banho vai com a toalha amarrada na cintura com o peitoral de fora até o balcão.**_

**BANKOSTU: **Que barulho é esse aqui?** _Pergunta olhando para o Miroku e em seguida olhando para frente e vendo que todos o encaravam com caras engraçadas, esse fica meio vermelho mas não perde a pose._-**Que foi pelo menos eu não sou porco! Tomei banho agora!** _Diz se retirando para colocar uma roupa.Todos demoram pelo menos uns 5 segundos para voltarem ao normal._**

**MIROKU: **Eca nunca, mas eu quero ver um macho quase pelado na minha frente, que nojo!**_Miroku estava realmente enojado, ele então olha maliciosamente para Sango que o encara nervosa, já sabendo que lá vinha safadeza._** –Sangozinha...Você vai ter que me curar dessa visão do inferno çç

**SANGO:** Se eu te curar vai ser a tapas, ainda que a cura? **_Pergunta arregaçando as mangas, Miroku recua um pouco com medo._**

**MIROKU:** Érrrr...Não precisa mais heheheh.

**SESSHOUMARU:** Bom Rin eu vou indo agora, tenho que cuidar de uns assuntos na loja...**_Sesshoumaru beija Rin carinhosamente, se despede do pessoal e vai embora._**

**RIN:Que pena o Sesshy foi embora..._Pensa um pouco desanimada._**

**INUYASHA: **Pessoal vamos embora? Já ficamos muito tempo aqui...

**SANGO**: É verdade o tempo voa quando não se está em casa...Acho melhor irmos...**_Sango beija Miroku e o abraça_**.-Tchau namorado tarado!

**MIROKU:** Tchau namorada linda! **_Miroku da um selinho em Sango e os dois se separam._**

**KAGOME: **Tchau gente apareçam lá em casa um dia desses...**_Kagome sorri para seus amigos._**

**RIN: **Tchau para vocês, nos vemos em breve

**KOUGA: **Ta bom tchau para vocês também.

**MIROKU: **Nos vemos na escola amanhã.

**AYAME: **Tchau gente

_**O grupo então ruma até sua casa onde encontram um homem de cabelos longos e cacheados moreno sentado em frente à porta.**_

**INUYASHA: **Podemos ajudar?** _Pergunta entranhando a atitude do homem._**

**HOMEM: **Hum?** _Fala acordando de seus pensamentos_. –**Ah sim claro, muito prazer. **_O homem levanta, sorri e estende a mão ao Inuyasha_.-** Meu nome é Naraku, quero alugar o quarto.

**INUYASHA: **Prazer eu sou Inuyasha.** _Aperta a mão de Naraku_. –**Essas são a Kagome, minha namorada e Sango minha irmã. **_Apresenta Inuyasha._**

_**Naraku sorri e faz uma pequena reverencia a elas.**_

**NARAKU: **Bom, fiquei muito interessado no anuncio, já que sou novo aqui, se o quarto ainda estiver vago, espero poder ficar com ele. **_Sorri novamente._**

**INUYASHA: **Hum pode ficar com o quarto sim...Ele é 50 reais por semana, já que você tem direito á comida entre outras coisas na casa.

_**Naraku pensa um pouco, o que deixa Inuyasha e o povo um pouco preocupado.Depois de tanto pensar ele começa a falar do nada assustando um pouco a turma.**_

**NARAKU: **Fechado.**_Naraku estica a mão e Inuyasha aperta sua mão_.-**Temos um acordo então...**_Naraku vira-se para trás e assovia...Atrás de uma casa sai um cachorro, e Sango o reconhece era o mesmo que havia atacado Miroku naquele mesmo dia._**

**SANGO: **Érrr...Um cachorro? **_Pergunta se afastando com medo._**

**RIN: **Ah Sango, o cachorro é bonitinho...**_Rin faz carinho no cachorro que começa brincar com ela._**

**NARAKU: **Ele é bonzinho.** _Naraku o manda sentar e ele obedece._**

**SANGO: Com vocês dois, porque com meu namorado ela quase o matou**.** _Pensa Sango._**

**KAGOME: **Érrr...Naraku, o cachorro vai dormir do lado de fora não é?

**NARAKU: **Ta maluca? Esse cachorro é quase meu filho ele dorme comigo na cama! Se ele fizer bagunça eu arrumo pode deixar**_Sorri novamente, fazendo carinho no cachorro._**

**INUYASHA: **É o jeito ¬¬...Vamos entrar, ou vocês querem ficar aqui?**_O povo concorda com Inuyasha entram em casa com seu novo hospede, o que será que esperam esse grupo? Vocês só vão saber no próximo episodio._**

**OooOOooOOooOOooOOooO**

**Domo Minna-San Eba to feliz minha inspiração voltou, espero que gostem do capitulo, demorei um pouco com ele proque no pc novo não tinha Word O.O Ai a minha amiga demoro um pouco mais me emprestou o CD de instalação do Office ...Bom vamos as reviews do cap passado e do cap 5 Kissus**

**Reviews do cap 6**

**nathBella: Oieee...td blz sim e com vc? ...**

**Que bom q vc axou q fikou d+ ahuahuahauahua, serio eu estava com poka inspiração e fui escrevendo aos poucos, ai venhu surgindo ideias hauahuahauahuah...Eu tbm gostei do encontro deles xDDD...Huahauhauahauhau eu tinha q fazer algo com o Miroku, jah q ele eh bem taradinhu ele tem q pegar por isso ò.Ó huahauah eh zuera eu adolu esse hentai xDDD...Axo q vc viu d quem eh o cachorro neh? huahauahuahau**

**Espero q tenha gostado desse cap **

**Kissus e Ja Ne **

**manu higurashi: Oieee xDDD...Q Otimo q vc tah adorando fiko mto feliz em saber disso...xDDD...Uhahuauahauhau seria mto engraçado msm só q eu jah tinha bolado isso soh q eu dei um jeitinhu dele pelo menos brigar pelo quarto...pena q ele perdeu ahuahuahauahua...Desculpa a demora o pc novo num tinha o office, ai minha amiga instalo pra mim xDDDD**

**Espero q tenha gostado desse cap **

**Kissus e Ja Ne **

**Paty-love inuyasha 4ever: hHahuHAhauAHuahUAHuahUAHuh oieee heheheh eu vi a otra review '''...ai eu pensei...ué mas eu num desisti Oo ahauhauahuha, ai depois eu vi essa e falei " a tah q alivio" hauahuahauhauah...Pode fika tranquila q eu NUNKA na minha vida vou desistir dessa fic! Mão no peito, olhando para o horizonte auhauhauaha esse demoro um poko pq tava sem o office ¬¬''' quando num eh um problema eh outro ahauahuhauhau**

**Espero q tenha gostado desse cap **

**Kissus e Ja Ne**

**Bom agora as do cap 5 **

**Kotashi Aya: Nussa você muda de nick toda hora né sua doida ahuahauhauhauahu...Ué eu não sou tarada por favor não me fuzile O.O'''' O sesshy eh tarado por outros motivos não por minha culpa Hhauhauahuahauha...O Cloud não tem jeito...axo q devemos colokar uma rolha na boca dele pra ele para de roncar ahuhauahuahau...É esquecemos o Johnny, só que a depressão dele já passo ahuahuahauhau...Calma o Jaokotsu não vai encostar no Inu O.O Qualque coisa o Gaara mata ele pra vc ahuhauahuahuaahua...**

**Sesshy q historia é essa de fala q ela t ama? Sesshy? Sesshy?**

**Johnny: é ele acabo de sair correndo ...**

**Akele miserável...depois ele me paga hauhauahuahuaha Ò.Ó**

**Bom como você disse o remédio que eu lhe dei para taradice do Sesshy funcionou muito bem...Aki em casa agora ele tá um santo...Bom mais ou menos O.O...Espero q tenha gostado do cap 6 e 7 **

**Kissus trem doida **

**Atashi-Anata-Nado: O.O Q bom q vc tah gostando do cap auihauahuahauhauah eu falo rox as vezes, mas taum em viciando em falar lóul O.o ... ahuahuahuah...Ebaaaa q bom qvc ama ela vc num sabe como eu fiko feliz serio msm ...Bom demorei um poko + tah aki o cap Espero q tenha gostado...Kissus e Ja Ne.**

**Alexandra: hauahuahuahauhau oieee...q bom q vc tah gostando dos cap ...a Kikyou eh mtoooo xata ¬¬...soh q ela tah aki pra dar graça, ou seja, se ferrar e a genta dar risada ahuahuahauh, sinceramente eu ainda num sei o q ela vai fazer ainda to enrolando ahuahuahauah... ...Espero q tenha gostado desse cap tbm ...Kissus e Ja Ne.**

**nathbella: Oie...O cloud é do Final Fantasy ...Ele eh mto lindo...Um loirinho do cabelo espetado q tem uma espécie d alabada s num me engando hauuahuaha...Fiko feliz q vc esteja amando ela msm hauahuahuahua vc nunka vai atrapalhar e s precisar melhorar algo é só falar ...E pode fika tranqüila q eu num eskeço eles mais naum ...Espero q tenha gostado do cap ...Kissus e Ja Ne.**

**sango higurashi: Oieeeee ebaaaa brigada por axar minha fic sem noção ahuahuahauahuah fiko mtoooo feliz em saber disso...mtoooo brigada pela review fikei mto feliz ...Bom eu ainda num sei...soh q eu tenhu uns planos pra Kikyou ...mas msm assim mtooooo brigada pela sugestaum ...Espero q tenha gostado desse cap Kissus e Ja Ne.**

**Lyla Higurashi: hauahuahauhauha ebaaa q baum q vc gosto da cap ...E horrível neh a conciencia da gente eh mto xata ahuahauahuah, axo q nos pobres mortais somos atormentadas por ela O.O hauahuahuah meus pêsames espero q tenha conseguido escreve-lo hauhauahu ow, me fala o nome da fic kero ler ela ...Espero q tenha gostado desse cap **

**Kissus e Ja Ne moça **

**Gomen-nasai s tiver mtos erros e s estiver mto corrido e q eu escrevi agora e to postando pra ir dormi O.O bjusss **


	8. Mas um dia, mas uma confusão

**Mas um dia, mas uma confusão...**

_O dia nasce lindo e gostoso (gostoso? O.O)... Kagome acorda e vai tomar banho para ir para a escola...Só que adivinhem! O cachorro de Naraku estava com as patas levantadas e fazendo xixi na privada, dentro da privada, Kagome arregala os olhos e sai correndo de dentro do banheiro._

**KAGOME:** Eu heim, Kami-sama me livre, aquele cachorro não é normal...**_O cachorro termina o xixi e da descarga, para completar ele coloca as patas na pia, abre a torneira com a boca e molha as patas...Depois fecha a torneira vai até o pano que fica no banheiro para limpar os pés molhados (quando nois sai do banhu nn) esfrega as patas lá e vai embora. Kagome olhou a cena inteira estatelada com os olhos arregalados e com múltiplas gotas na cabeça. –_**Érrrr... Eu não vi isso! Eu não vi isso! Não é real é um sonho! **_Tentava se convencer o que era em vão.Ela então entra finalmente no banheiro e toma seu querido banho tentando imaginar como aquele cachorro aprendeu aquilo._**

Inuyasha, Sango, Rin e Naraku encontravam-se na cozinha comendo panquecas com recheio de carne moída e queijo com molho em cima (gente eu amo panqueca assim xD)

**INUYASHA:**Aff a Kagome morreu no banheiro?**_Perguntava irritado pela demora de sua namorada perfeita._**

**SANGO:**Cala boca ¬¬... Você é muito desesperado... Você prefere que ela saia rápido e chegue na mesa fedendo igual um mendigo?**_Pergunta meio irônica pegando um pedaço da mega panqueca._**

**RIN:**Se bem que ele já teve experiência com moradores de rua... Lembrem-se que ele já se perdeu naquela rua estranha e confundiram ele com um mendigo, ou seja, Inuyasha me desculpe mais você deve ser porco!

**INUYASHA:**Se eu sou porco o seu querido Sesshy também é... Nossa raça tem esse cheiro naturalmente!

**NARAKU:**Desculpem intrometer... Mas se esse é o cheiro da sua raça com certeza ela cheira a merd(censurado)!**_ Dizia comendo tranqüilamente suas panquecas._**

**INUYASHA:**ORA SEU FILHO DA...**_Quando Inuyasha iria terminar a frase Kagome aparece na cozinha e o interrompe._**

**KAGOME: **Filho do que Inuyasha?** _Perguntava uma Kagome seria._**

**INUYASHA: **Da mãezinha dele, aquela linda mulher... Um amor de pessoa hehehehe. **_Dizia sem graça_ "Não é muito aconselhável contradizer a Kagome em plena manhã O.O" _Pensou o hanyou._**

**KAGOME:**Ah ta entendi agora ¬¬.**_ Falava sem ter acreditado em nada do que ela havia falado. _"É melhor eu fingir acreditar porque não quero esgoelar ele agora" _Pensava sentando-se a mesa._**

**KAGOME:**Errr...Naraku... O seu cachorro é treinado?**_ Perguntava meio sem jeito._**

**NARAKU:**Não porque?**_ Pergunta normalmente._**

**KAGOME:**Errr...Nada não hehehehe.**_ Diz voltando a comer seu pão com ovo (e tubaina! Ahuahuahauahua) _" É o capeta! Só pode ser O.O"_ Pensa a garota com medo mordendo um pedaço do pão._**

**RIN:**Bom gente já estou indo para a escola...Tenho que chegar mais cedo hoje. **_Rin levanta-se da mesa, pega seu material e sai._**

**SANGO:**Alguém sabe o porque dela ter de chegar cedo?

**INUYASHA**Ah ela vai ajudar****otários na arrumação da escola pra festa do cumprido que vai ter hihihi.

**NARAKU:** É...você tentou falar cupido ou foi impressão minha?

**INUYASHA:** Cupido...Cumprido tudo a mesma coisa u.u

**NARAKU:** EU POSSO IR? POSSO? POSSO? EU QUERO! EU QUERO!**_Naraku se exalta...Sim ele adorava festas..._**

**SANGO:** Se eles aceitarem pessoas que não são da escola você pode ir sim O.O... **_Diz Sango com uma gota na cabeça._**

**NARAKU:** EBAAAAAAAAAA! EU VO...**"Mesmo se a escola num deixar huhuhuhu" _Termina a frase em pensamento._**

**INUYASHA:**Bom Naraku estamos indo...Cuide bem da nossa humilde casa...É...Tchau...**_Inuyasha pega Kagome pela cintura e vai embora._**

**SANGO:**Sabia que ele ia esquecer que eu existo ¬¬'...errr...To indo também tchau Naraku.

**NARAKU:**Tchau ...**_Diz com carinha de anjo._**

_**Sango então finalmente vai para escola, deixando um Naraku triste e sozinho...**_

**NARAKU:**Tive uma idéia...huhuhuhuh.**_ Diz com os olhinhos brilhando indo pegar o telefone...Naraku então discou um número que logo atendeu. _**Oiiii! Sim vai ter uma festa hoje na minha residência xD...Pode chamar todo mundo...Sim, sim...Sem hora para terminar!**_Naraku então passa o endereço e desliga o telefone._**

_**Enquanto isso na escola...**_

**SANGO:**Nossa o Naraku é um pouco estranho, mas me parece ser uma boa pessoa.**_Dizia para seus amigos, que estavam no pátio esperando o sinal bater para primeira aula._**

**MIROKU:**Ele pode ser boa pessoa, só que o cachorro dele está possuído pelo demônio!**_ Dizia tremendo de medo._**

**AYAME:**ahusdhsaudhsdushau...Esse é aquele cachorro que te atacou quando vocês saíram?

**MIROKU:**Esse mesmo TT

**KOUGA:**Oras então me apresentem ele, porque ele totó deve ser um super animal!

**MIROKU:**Isso não tem graça, eu quase morri xx

**RIN:**Ah para de fazer drama que o cachorro só queria comida. **_Rin era uma grande defensora dos animais, o animal podia ter decepado a cabeça de uma pessoa que ela conseguia fazer parecer tudo culpa da pessoa._**

**MIROKU:**É mais ele queria me comer! xx

**BANKOTSU:**Isso pegou meio mal O.o...Imagine você falar isso para alguém que não sabe do que você está falando...Iam te chamar de bixa.**_ Com uma gato na cabeça, o resto do pessoal caiu na risada._**

**MIROKU:**Muito engraçado ¬.¬'

_**Enquanto isso na residência da turma...**_

**NARAKU:**Aeeee mano! Toca aqui! **_Um cara que mais parecia um mendigo bate na mão dele e entra na festa. –_**É nois mano!...É nois.

**Cara com cara d mendigo:**É noisssssssss **_Fala com a língua pra fora_**

**NARAKU:**Essa festa está uma maravilha!**_ Diz suspirando olhando um monte de gente estranha destruindo a casa_**

**_De volta a escola, o sinal havia batido e cada um foi para seu canto._**

_**As aulas passam rapidamente e todos então se encontram no portão de saída.**_

**INUYASHA:** Bom pessoal, agora estou indo para minha querida casa, com licença. **_Diz dando um passo a frente, só que é impedido por Kagome que o segura pela gola de sua roupa_**. -Pô Kagome, deixe-me ir!

**KAGOME:** Porque a pressa? Você acha que Naraku não é digno de confiança?

**INUYASHA:** Claro! **_Diz como se posso obvio!_**

**SANGO:** Nós devemos confiar nele! Afinal, ele está pagando tudo direitinho! Vamos dar um voto de confiança a ele!

**MIROKU:** Eu concordo com o Inuyasha, aquele cachorro é muito estranho, aff parece que tem o capeta no corpo. **_Miroku se arrepia todo só de lembrar._**

**RIN:** Ah o cachorro dele é fofinho!

**MIROKU:** É fofinho porque ele não queria comer a sua carne ¬.¬'

**KOUGA:** Bom eu acho que não tem nada haver o cara ser um pouco esquisito, afinal Inuyasha você é todo estranho e mesmo assim a Kagome namora você!

**INUYASHA:** Oras seus lobo fedido! **_Inuyasha ia de encontro do lobo só que Kagome lhe manda sentar, Inuyasha se esborracha no chão._** – Como eu odeio a maldição desse colar! **_Fala com uma gota na cabeça._**

**BANKOTSU:** Eu concordo com qualquer um afinal eu não moro lá mesmo asdhuasdhausdhasudahudhuasd.

**AYAME:** Se não tem algo que preste para falar é melhor calar a boca!

**BANKOTSU:** Cala boca protótipo de pintura pra cabelo!

**AYAME:** O QUE? **_Podia-se notar umas chamas em seus olhos._**

**BANKOTSU:** O QUE VOCÊ ESCUTO...SUA SALADA DE CENOURA!

**AYAME:** INFELIZ! **_Ayame pega uma pedra no chão e taca na cabeça de Bankotsu que cai no chão._**

**BANKOTSU:**

**TODOS (Menos a Ayame):** OO Que medo!

**INUYASHA:** Voltando ao assunto hehehe, esta bem eu darei um voto de confiança!...Vamos a sorveteria depois voltamos!

**KAGOME:** Ae Inu, estou orgulhosa de você! Merece um premio! **_Kagome se aproxima lentamente de Inuyasha e lhe da um beijo de ir aos céus (oo)_**

**INUYASHA:** É acho que vou sempre fazer coisas boas agora heheheh. **_Fala com uma cara de otário apaixonado._**

_**O grupo então segue até a sorveteria sem saber o que ocorria na casa...**_

_**De volta a casa...**_

_**Naraku se jogava da mesa em cima de uma piscina improvisada de refrigerante.**_

**Naraku:** Hauhauhauhauhau Essa foi a melhor! **_Morria de dar risada saindo todo encharcado da "piscina"._**

**AMIGO MALUCO:** Ae mano...Já penso em pula numa piscina de gelatina meio dura? **_Fala com os olhos meio virando._**

**NARAKU:** Pô cara está ai uma ótima idéia! **_Os olhinhos de Naraku brilhavam, enquanto o cara doido saia pra conseguir gelatina. (O.o)_**

_**Na sorveteria...**_

**RIN:** Eu quero ver o Sesshy xx

**INUYASHA:** Cala boca! **_Inuyasha taca uma bola de sorvete na cara da menina._**

**KAGOME:** INUYASHA! **_Kagome fuzila o mesmo._**

**RIN:** INFELIZ VOCÊ IRÁ MORRER! **_Rin pega seu querido sorvete e esfrega na cara de Inuyasha._**

**KAGOME:** Que desperdício de sorvete, vocês não vêem isso? **_Kagome falava com lágrimas nos olhos._**

**OS DOIS:** NÃO!

**KAGOME:** TT

**KOUGA: **Se por um acaso! Vocês estão pensando em começar uma guerra...Por favor, pensem duas vezes, pois o prejuízo e a limpeza ficam por conta dos dois! u.ú

_**Rin e Inuyasha se entre olham, Rin senta de novo na mesa com uma gota na cabeça e Inuyasha começa a lamber o seu restinho de sorvete.**_

**BANKOTSU:** É...Gente, eu acho que cada dia que passa ficamos mais idiotas...**_Bankotsu falava mais para si mesmo, num to serio e pensativo._**

**AYAME:** Você, porque EU! Nunca fui e nunca serei idiota...Já você nasceu idiota...Fazer o que, umas pessoas nascem com sorte outras não...

**BANKOTSU:** Ficarei em silencio em sinal de superioridade! **_Diz com um ar de intelectual._**

**AYAME:** Vamos reformular: Ficarei em silêncio em sinal de burrice, pois não sei como responder! **_Provocava Ayame._**

**BANKOTSU:** Ora sua...**_Bankotsu vai pra cima de Ayame com um sorvete na mão, Kouga aparece no meio dos dois e consegue "desarmar" Bankotsu._**

**KOUGA:** Que saco toda hora é isso! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS VOCÊS DOIS BRIGANDO! **_Diz gesticulando lentamente. Bankotsu e Ayame se olharam e abaixaram a cabeça. _**–Que isso não se repita! Está compreendido? **_Kouga os encarava bravo, os dois só fazem que sim com a cabeça baixa._** –Assim está bem melhor! Agora podem se sentar**_! Kouga abre um sorriso e senta de novo, o mesmo fazem os dois, tirando a parte de sorrirem._**

**SANGO:** Vamos para casa! Já está ficando tarde gente.**_Alertava a garota para o horário._**

**MIROKU:** NÃOOOOOOOOOOO! VOCÊ IRÁ ME DEIXAR! ÔH E AGORA QUEM PODERA ME DEFENDER? xx

**SANGO:** Baka ¬.¬'...Não faça drama amanhã na escola a gente se vê.**_ Sango abraça Miroku mais forte e lhe da um beijo._**

**MIROKU:** Ta bom, mas se você faltar amanhã eu te caço! **_Os olhos de Miroku saltavam faíscas._**

**SANGO:** Ta bom seu maníaco OO

_**Todos finalmente se dispidiram uns dos outro e rumaram até seus tão queridos lares (parece q é mais d um neh? O.o...mas eh um soh xD)**_

_**Chegando na frente do condomínio eles tomam um tremendo susto, ao notarem que a casa estava uma zona, som alto o jardinzinho estava um nojo só...Com muitas pessoas bêbadas caídas pela grama.**_

_**Inuyasha entra correndo em casa e se depara com a cena de Naraku preso na piscina de gelatina.**_

**INUYASHA:** Oras seus desgraçado! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A NOSSA CASA! **_Perguntava quase partindo para briga._**

**NARAKU:** Calma meu companheiro, é apenas uma festinha! **_Dizia com uma gota na cabeça, meio sei graça._**

**SANGO:** Nós não queremos saber! **_Dizia no mesmo tom que Inuyasha._**

**KAGOME:** TRATE DE ARRUMAR TUDO AGORA! **_Dava seus gritos estridentes como sempre._**

**RIN:** A FESTA ACABOU! PODEM IR EMBORA CAMBADA DE MENDIGOS! **_As pessoas soltam um longo "ahhhh" e começam a se retirar...O amigo de Naraku que parecia um mendigo, passa pelo móvel e coloca um porta retrato dentro da camiseta e sai de fininho. _**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Depois de uns 8 minutos espantando os abutres da casa, eles se reúnem na sala, onde não estava nada limpo...**_

**INUYASHA:** Explique-se!

**NARAKU:** Eu... Eu... Eu... Só queria... Me divertir um pouquinho! **_Fala com os olhos cheios de lágrimas._**

**KAGOME:** Avisa-se a gente antes e não chamasse pessoas estranhas OO

**NARAKU:** Ta bom, eu prometo que não faço mais isso...**_Dizia chorando._**

**SANGO:** A gente te perdoa se você arrumar a casa inteira!

**NARAKU:** Mas...Mas...Mas...

**SANGO:** Sem mais!

**NARAKU:** Ta bom! **_Diz desanimado._**

**RIN:** Agora eu vou dormi...**_Rin retira-se da sala e vai para seu quarto_**.

**SANGO:** É eu também vou! **_Sango vai junto e é seguida por Kagome._**

**INUYASHA:** Não vá dormir enquanto não terminar de limpar! **_Inuyasha se retira também._**

**_Naraku estava sozinho na sala, isolado, sem amor e sem carinho (eita OO)_**

**NARAKU:** Eu terei minha vingança! **_Diz sussurrando baixinho com uma cara mórbida indo pegar a vassoura para limpar tudo (hauhauhauhauau)_**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Bom gente finalmente...eu sei q mtas pessoas devem ter achado que eu morri...Mas não eu não morri...Desculpem msm...As aulas começaram eu soh m fudi xx (notas vermelhas e mais notas vemelhas)**

**Mas agora eu voltei com força total...espero realmente que vc6 naum tenham m abandonado pq eu nunca vo desistir de escrever fic pq eh mto legal ahsdhsaudhsaudhaudhausdhusa**

**Bjaum gente...vo responde as reviews...q saudade disso **

**nathbella: que bom q vc amou u cap ...espero q continue lendo hihihi...eh coitado do Miroku ahsdusahdusahduas, cachorro maligno esse OO...Hum...ainda não sei o que o Naraku vai ser...Mas acho q eh provável que ele fique em cima do muro...as vezes zuando as vezes fazendo maldades ...Bjusss espero q continue lendo e q goste desse cap ...Ja ne **

**manu higurashi: Eba brigaduuu q vc amo o cap...nossa eu fico muito feliz msm...vc6 não tem noção heheheh...bom gomenasai pela demora extrema mais voltei com força total '...E como eu disse acho que ele vai ficar em cima do muro ...Será q teve novas emoções nesse? Bom naum sei...mas espero q tenha gostado ...Bjussss e Ja ne **

**Paty-love inuyasha 4ever: asdhasudhasudasudhuas tem nada nom O.o…mas agora vc deve ter achado mesmo que eu desisti neh? Hauhauhauhauhaua...mas não não desisti e nunca irei xDDDDD...fico mto feliz que vc acompanha elas...hihihi eu retomei tudo agora e espero que você continue acompanhando elas eh mto importante pra mim rsrsrsr...eu tbm sou viciada em sorvete num tem coisa melhor babando adhusadhsaudhasud...opa gostei dos apelidos...jajarak e bojo adhuasdhuashd saum novos pra mim ...nha eu ainda nom sei O.o...tenhu q pensar em algo batendo a cabeça na parede nhá ainda num veio nada xx...mas vai ser legal eu espero xD...**

**Bom u naraku terá sua importância sim, pq jah estou pensando em algumas coisinhas hauhauhauahuahau cara d maquiavélica**

**BOM DESCULPA MSM PELA DEMORA espero q veja esse cap ...e espero q goste dele ...asdhausdhasudha e eu m empolgo mto pra responde OO...e vicio jah hasdusahduasdhu**

**Bju moça espero q goste desse cap ...Bjaum e Ja Ne.**


End file.
